Resident Evil: The Dead's Reaper
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: Umbrella creates a new super soldier and places him amongst the USS Delta Team "Wolfpack". However, several years later, he gets out of the life of a killer and tries to live a normal life in Japan. Unfortunately, the world decided to come to an end thanks to the zombie apocalypse. A Grim Reaper's job is never finished... (Rated M for reasons)
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a crossover between Resident Evil and Highschool of the Dead.**

 **The summary for the story is about a seventh member of the Wolfpack from the USS Delta Team. Raised as a genetically-altered super assassin, this Wolf Cub has been trained in various forms of combat by the best of the best. He has come to call Wolfpack his family and Umbrella his enemies. With the world on the verge of extinction, what will this assassin's choice be for the future? Live or die.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Resident Evil or Highschool of the Dead. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Resident Evil: The Dead's Reaper**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Enter the Wolfpack

* * *

 _September 1998:_

 _In Umbrella's Raccoon City facility, a traitor collects the last of his life's work. His name is William Birkin and he plans to sell the newly-created G-Virus to the American government for a high reward. The Umbrella Security Service has been sent in to neutralize the threat the rogue scientist's actions pose to Umbrella Inc._

 _U.S.S. Delta Team, codenamed "Wolfpack", has been deployed to assist Alpha Team. Their orders are to rendezvous with Alpha Team leader "HUNK" and support his infiltration into the complex._

 _Delta Team's seventh member, codenamed "Reaper", has been assigned from Umbrella's Special Operations and Tactics Division. Reaper, aka "Unit Zero", has been granted permission in use of high-level equipment for the mission._

 _The use of lethal force has been authorized…_

* * *

Within the confines of an underground laboratory owned and operated by Umbrella, a mechanical door slid open and in stepped seven armed individuals, all of them belonging to the Delta Team faction of the Umbrella Security Service. This group of soldiers was also known as "Wolfpack".

Six of them were clad in black tactical gear all armed to the teeth with assault rifles and handguns. On top of that, all of them had at least half of their faces covered with gas masks, making them look fittingly like harbingers of death. The seventh however was decked out from head to toe in experimental black power armor.

Said power armor consisted of an inner and outer suit. The 'inner suit' was a "Muscle suit" that provided the wearer with extra muscle power. The 'outer suit' or the "Main Powered Suit" had several hardpoints on the armor to allow attachments for optional equipment and weapons. Two jump jets were mounted in the lower back of the armor. The helmet which was fully closed had a searchlight mount on its left and an infrared camera on the right side. There are four camera-eyes on the visor that glowed an icy blue color. Painted on the torso of the power armor was a white sinister-looking skull. On the forehead of the helmet was a wolf head plastered on the metallic surface.

This team of black ops Umbrella soldiers was made up of four men and three women. Their names were Karena Lesproux, Michaela Schneider, Vladimir Bodrovski, Christine Yamata, and Hector Hivers. The real name of their sixth member, however, was classified while the seventh was born without a name only a number, "Zero".

During missions, these people went by their code names for reasons involving personal privacy and/or achievements they had done to earn their names. Karena was called "Lupo", Michaela called herself "Bertha", Vladimir went by "Spectre", Christine was named "Four Eyes", Hector was known as "Beltway", the classified agent was addressed as "Vector", and the seventh was known as "Reaper".

Each member of this squad had a different specialty they were personally skilled at. Lupo, for instance, was the team's assault specialist and leader, a position originally meant for Vector who lost it to her but accepted it nonetheless. Vector was on recon. Bertha was the group's medic. Spectre worked on surveillance and was their designated marksman. Four Eyes was their field scientist and Beltway was on demolitions, a position he surely enjoyed. Reaper was a jack-of-all-trades, he specialized in various forms of combat but preferred being the assassin.

Another fact that made Wolfpack dangerous and different from other Umbrella-affiliated groups were the unique abilities and technology they all possessed. Some were similar to fictional super-powered beings that one would usually find in multimedia.

For example, Vector's uniform was designed to allow him or any other wearer to become completely invisible. Nobody would be able to see him without the use of thermal vision. While his cloaking ability gave Vector an edge against his enemies during battle, it did have its cons. The stealth tech wouldn't be able to fool most B.O.W. creatures because they could still sense him and it didn't last long either.

Lupo's suit had a function that enabled her entire body to be completely resistant to physical harm for a short amount of time.

Bertha carried with her a hypo needle gun that was capable of firing several special chemical drugs. Some of which could be helpful for her teammates or devastating for her enemies.

Spectre wore a mask over his face that allowed him to see everyone and everything in different modes of vision. He also had a built-in miniature radar on his wrist computer.

Four Eyes also wielded a hypo gun containing chemicals that allowed her to either infect human enemies with samples of the T-Virus or convert B.O.W.s into allies like hypnotized slaves. She also possesses special grenades that release a pheromone chemical that attracts monsters in a rather unpleasant feeding frenzy.

Beltway, while he didn't possess any special abilities like his teammates, he did, however, carry powerful explosives that made a plaster of C4 look like firecrackers. To him, this was all he wanted and didn't really have any need for any high-tech gadgetry or drugs like his comrades.

Reaper was a special case. Despite his training as a soldier and an assassin, he had another useful ability, a bloodthirsty rage that consumes his mind until he's reduced to little more than an attack dog. On his own, he could kill the entire population of Raccoon City if he wanted to. With the experimental power armor that Umbrella's Research and Development division granted him, he was an unstoppable tank. It protected his body from teeth and claws plus it boosted his strength, speed, agility, and endurance. The armor was even strong enough to combat a T-103 Tyrant in hand-to-hand combat. However, it still had its flaws. The suit ran on a collection of computers and software. An EMP would fry the suit and render the wearer defenseless.

Upon reaching the facility's entrance, Lupo made the call on her radio.

"Alpha leader, we're in position." She said.

"Copy. Standby." A deep, raspy voice replied.

Sounds of grunting and flesh being stabbed were audible from the opposite side of the door followed by the sickening sound of bones being snapped. After which, all was quiet.

The giant door slid open sideways as Wolfpack was greeted by a man dressed in black military clothing with a gas mask similar to Vector's own but the mask had red eyes instead of the glowing electric blue. Said eyes gave the man the appearance of a demon in human skin. He is the leader of the U.S.S.'s Alpha Team, Vector's past mentor and the one known to Umbrella as "HUNK". Like Vector, this top-ranking operative's real name was also unknown to most people.

"You guys must be the new Delta Team. Report." He ordered.

Beltway stepped up first. "Name's Beltway. Nice to meet ya, 'Mr. Death'." He addressed HUNK by a nickname the Alpha Team leader went by due to his reputation of always returning from missions as the sole survivor of his past squads. HUNK always figured that he was just lucky.

"Spectre here. All set."

"Call me Four Eyes. At your service."

"My name is Bertha. Ready to play."

"Vector here. Good to see you again, sir."

"Call me Lupo. Delta Team squad leader."

HUNK glanced at the last member of Delta Team. The armored soldier was known as Reaper. "Speak, soldier." He demanded.

"Reaper." The assassin replied in a young man's voice that sounded as if it hadn't spoken at all for a long time.

HUNK sized up Reaper. The operative had heard about Umbrella's "pet" as well as the tales and gossip that followed suit. Many called him several things: Monster, demon, beast, animal, black plague, shinigami, el diablo, and many other titles. He didn't care, all he needed was an effective soldier.

"Command, I've rendezvoused with Delta Team," HUNK reported to their superior known as U.S.S. Command.

"Understood." The person on the other end of the radio answered. "Now find Birkin and secure those samples. Failure is _not_ an option." Judging by his tone, he definitely would not take anything other than success.

"You heard him, let's move." At HUNK's signal, the Wolfpack entered the elevator and descend lower into the facility. "We're entering the lab of Dr. William Birkin, an Umbrella scientist attempting to sell classified samples of a weaponized virus strain to the U.S. government."

"You mean Umbrella's T-Virus?" Bertha asked for confirmation.

HUNK shook his head. "No, this is a new gene-altering compound Birkin's developed called the 'G-Virus'. It's significantly more powerful and he's in possession of the only known samples. There's also a detachment of Umbrella's Biohazard Countermeasure Service on site who will likely try to protect him. They are unaware of this operation and are considered expendable."

"Aren't we on the same team? Can't we just...you know, pick up the phone and call them to get the fuck outta our way?" Beltway asked jokingly.

Judging by the cold tone HUNK used, he was anything but amused. "The UBCS are just mercenaries; they can be bought. We can't assume their loyalty to the company."

"Our objective?" Reaper verified as he adjusted the sights on his PAPOP, a combination assault weapon prototype made in France back in 1995. Umbrella operatives swiped the schematics for this weapon and built it just for their 'Grim Reaper'. 35mm built-in 3-round grenade launcher tube; 5.56x45mm NATO calibur rounds in a 30-round detachable box magazine. Originally, the weapon project had been canceled because of its weight and cumbersome problems on the field but in the hands of Reaper, it was definitely a dangerous tool.

"Intercept Birkin and secure the 'G-Virus'," HUNK confirmed.

The elevator ceased its descent and the doors silently slid open.

"Secure the route. Move." The Alpha Team leader punched in a sequence of numbers on a keypad several feet away from the elevator opening the shutters. Lupo and Vector took the lead. As they descended several flights of stairs, they heard a chorus of machines humming. Most of them were connected to giant capsules housing grisly monsters doused in a sort of green liquid.

"So these are the new batches of BOWs? Intriguing. I'd like samples." Four Eyes' fingers longingly stroked the capsules as she walked around them, observing every inch of the BOW from every possible angle.

An explosion interrupted the Asian woman with HUNK shouting, "Take cover!"

The group crouched behind a steel barrier near the capsules and saw that they were under attack by U.B.C.S. mercenaries, William Birkin's personal bodyguards as the company mentioned. The soldiers spread out everywhere from the floor to the upper balcony bridge and began shooting at the U.S.S.

"UBCS! All units, weapons live! Spectre, give me a head count!" Lupo shouted over the cacophony of gunfire. She returned the gesture with her own rifle at the muzzle flashes from the mercs.

The Russian engaged his infrared vision, giving him a clear view of the hostiles attacking. "Done. We have twenty strong in the room. Tactical advantage is ours in terms of being on higher ground, but there are stairs which lead to our six. I need to find a better vantage point. Reaper, cover me."

"Acknowledged." The assassin nodded, rising from his cover and laying down suppressing fire on the UBCS soldiers, two who were unfortunate enough to get pelted by the 5.56x45mm NATO rounds.

Eighteen targets left.

The super soldier had studied on the members of the UBCS. They were comprised of ex-paramilitary personnel, war criminals who were borderline terrorists and even the list of scum went on and on due to the nature of their work. Individually, they may be relatively formidable, but they stood no chance against the better-trained soldiers that specialized in different arts of killing or fields in combat like the Wolfpack.

Vector utilized his cloaking ability to sneak up to one of the mercs. Before the UBCS soldier realized it, a knife was buried into his neck. A spurt of blood splashing onto the metallic floor.

Beltway took out a grenade, pulled the pin, and tossed the explosive right at a group of four. In three seconds, it exploded sending gore and body parts all over the walls as well as the computers lining the balconies. "Ha, ha! Boom, _pendejos_!"

Bertha injected herself with an adrenaline shot then she brought up her assault rifle and fired pinpoint headshots at three of the mercenaries.

Four Eyes, despite not being a traditional fighter, laid down suppressing fire with her gun, forcing the UBCS to return to their cover.

Spectre focused on placing well-aimed sniper fire where it was needed, effectively covering his comrades' blind spots.

"Advancing," Reaper responded to his captain. Lupo acknowledged the order and gave covering fire for the assassin.

The man in power armor leaped from his cover, landing on the floor with a loud clang from his boots. Coupled with the glowing blue eyes of his visor, Reaper looked exactly like the demon he had been made to be especially as he unleashed a volley of lead from his rifle. The security team tried their best to fight back but their weapons were greatly ineffective against the armor's tough material. In seconds, they were reduced to nothing more than bullet-ridden corpses.

"Clear." The armored soldier confirmed the deaths of the UBSC defenders that tried to stop Delta Team.

The USS regrouped, taking this chance to reload their weapons and check for injuries. "Excellent work, guess your reputations proceed you all." HUNK complimented. He was never one to be impressed so easily but the effective teamwork and brutal efficiency were enough to keep him interested.

"Yo, boss, got a survivor here." Beltway gestured to a UBCS soldier who was bleeding from every kind of wound imaginable.

Reaper slammed his armored boot directly on the injured man's ankle; forcing him to scream in pain as the bone shattered from the impact. "I will only ask this once and only once. How many men are posted here?" When the UBCS soldier only glared at him, the assassin decided to do things violently. He took one of the man's fingers and snapped his pinky in a twisted angle garnering another agonizing scream from him. "Talk, and you die swiftly. Refuse, and I hurt you until you squeal like a pig."

"I-I don't know! That's the truth! Birkin just scrounge up as many as he could and paid us to protect him! C'mon man, let me go! I can...I can help you! Let me help you, please!" The merc begged pathetically for his life.

"You already have." Grabbing the man's lower jaw and the back of his head, Reaper turned the merc's head in a 360-degree angle, breaking his neck with a sickening crunch.

"Doesn't matter how many there are. Let's move." HUNK ordered.

"HUNK, we've got a location on Dr. Birkin. He's just entered his lab. Get in there and obtain those virus samples!" The USS Command's voice crackled over their earpieces.

"Roger, Command. Proceeding to Birkin's lab." Cutting the link, the top Umbrella agent glanced back at Delta Team. "Stay focused. He's already set up an exchange with the U.S. military. We will run into special operatives before this is over."

"Ooh, what kinda 'special' we talkin' here?" Beltway asked in a bloodthirsty tone of voice. "Green berets? SOCOM? SEALS?"

Lupo delivered a swift and unceremonious kick to Beltway's shin for his unreserved question. "That is irrelevant, Beltway."

Reaper activated the 'sneak' function in his power armor to silence his footsteps. "If they stand in the way of the mission, they die." He stated then glanced at HUNK. "Is that acceptable, Alpha Leader?"

"If we make contact with them, then yes. Unless they are obstructing our route to success, save your ammunition. We are only here for Birkin and the virus, nothing more." HUNK's blunt answer came but if Reaper reacted to it or not, he didn't show it nor cared. "In any case, let's go."

Each member of the Wolfpack nodded, following after HUNK to back him up. Occasionally, they would mow down more UBCS operatives that would advance quickly through the narrow corridors. However, they didn't even stop a margin of the elite Umbrella soldiers.

Eventually, they entered an excessively large lounge with computer servers lined up against a wall; red lights flashing rapidly accompanied by an alarm. _"Emergency! There has been a security breach. Avoid contact with unauthorized personnel! Repeat: There has been a security breach. Avoid contact with unauthorized personnel!"_

"Did we trip an alarm or something?" Vector questioned his old mentor.

"Impossible; that's not us. We're using authorized access. We might have company." HUNK explained.

The buzzer keeps sounding off as they pressed on, stopping at one of the labs and meeting up with the rest of Alpha Team. Four Eyes walked up to one of the computer terminals and started tapping away at the keys.

Spectre noticed what the virologist was doing. "Salvaging information?" He questioned in his deep Russian accent.

"Yes." The Asian woman replied flatly, continuing her work without so much as a glance at her teammates as she started copying files into a data disk.

"Sir, we can't stop here. Birkin will get away." Vector whispered to HUNK.

"Even if Birkin knew the blueprints of this facility inside and out, he won't escape from us alone. He can't move until his American entourage picks him up." The masked man's red lens stared at Four Eyes. "How much time do you need?"

"At this pace? A minute." Four Eyes replied scrolling through files.

Once a full minute had elapsed, HUNK entered a code on the keypad mounted on the wall, opening the thick, overlapped iron shutters. Behind them was another member of Alpha Team dressed similarly to HUNK. He saluted the Alpha Leader.

"Delta Team, guard this door. Do not let _anyone_ approach." HUNK opened the door to Birkin's lab and entered along with his team member.

"There he is!" Said HUNK's partner.

"So, you've finally come." Spoke the voice belonging to Umbrella scientist William Birkin who remained unseen to Wolfpack.

"Doctor, we're here to collect the G-Virus sample," HUNK told the scientist.

The lab door closed, sealing Delta Team away from the confrontation, but they could still hear words being spoken from their spot as they turned their backs to the door and stood guard as instructed.

"Sorry, but I won't just hand over my life's work," Birkin stated.

Wolfpack barely flinched when they heard something fall and shatter with machine gun fire erupting afterward in the lab, followed by screaming who they assumed was coming from Birkin.

"Stop! You might hit the sample!" HUNK was heard shouting which made Wolfpack realize that it was his accomplice who fired the shots. "That's it, alright. This is HUNK. We've acquired the 'G' samples. Okay, let's move out!"

Now that they've acquired the G-Virus samples, both units were to report back to Umbrella HQ right away. With William Birkin down, he was of no concern to the team or Umbrella any longer and they decided to just leave him to die of his wounds rather than kill him. It would've just been a waste of ammo otherwise.

As Wolfpack regrouped with the two Alpha soldiers and prepared to leave the lap, another door opened or was breached to be more precise as it was blown down forcefully, and more enemy soldiers arrived. From their equipment and outfits, they were most definitely the escorts that Birkin had called in earlier to retrieve the G-Virus samples.

"Birkin's military escorts have arrived. Neutralize 'em!" HUNK ordered, taking cover.

"We'll take these guys, sir!" Vector informed his mentor.

Gunfire ripped through the air and penetrated the walls of the small hallway. A few grenades were exchanged and caused a mess of debris. Blood was spilled on the floor and walls. The alarm kept blaring and the computer voice kept repeating the same old message it was programmed to play.

"Bertha, adrenaline." Reaper radioed Delta Team's medic.

"Here it comes." The German woman took out a dart gun and fired it at the super soldier. The needle entered through the muscle suit and injected a liquid into the assassin's bloodstream.

Time in his vision seemed to come to a near pause as his heartbeat accelerated to critical levels. Reaper took aim at the nearest US soldier and fired a pin-point round directly into his forehead, sending the man to the ground. He repeated this five more times; killing five soldiers with headshots.

"Follow me," HUNK spoke, hefting the briefcase filled with the G-Virus as Alpha and Delta Team boarded a large elevator platform with the Umbrella company logo painted on its floor. "Let's go! Everyone onboard. We've got a mission to complete." Once they were all aboard, Lupo activated its switch from the side panel as the entire platform whirred to life and started to ascend.

While HUNK was speaking with someone known as 'Goblin 6', Reaper received an incoming message from U.S.S. Command. "Reaper, has the G-Virus been collected?" The voice on the other end spoke.

"Yes, sir; Dr. Birkin's tried to resist but was dealt with by Alpha Team. G-Virus samples have been recovered and we are making our way to the surface for evac." The assassin responded quietly on a private channel.

"Excellent," Command responded. "Now, should Delta Team get too suspicious of you, your orders are to terminate them with extreme prejudice. No witnesses, no mercy."

"Acknowledged. Reaper out." Cutting the link, the armored soldier found that the platform came to a sudden halt after reaching its destination. The group stepped out and checked for any enemy troops but found none.

However, all of a sudden, a massive roar echoed through the halls of the facility.

"The fuck was that?" Beltway asked out of the blue, slightly terrified out of his wits though he tried to conceal it as best he could.

HUNK was unsure himself then motioned for the team to follow him and his partner through a wide corridor. Three more soldiers from Alpha Team were seen from across the hall from HUNK and Wolfpack, joining up with them in leaving the facility for good.

As they ran, a wall nearby broke down followed by the sound of heavy footsteps. HUNK's partner turned around to check it out and was stunned to witness the arrival of a giant, humanoid-like abomination with a mutated right arm and a gigantic, bulbous eye on the creature's right shoulder. It was chasing after them and was wielding a large steel pipe in its right hand.

The man was too afraid to react as the creature swung its pipe weapon at the petrified USS soldier, knocking him away and sending him flying through the air as he landed on another one of the Alpha members brutally.

HUNK had turned around to witness the commotion and fired his weapon at the monster only to receive a strong uppercut from the pipe. He was knocked back and landed on the ground as his gun fired off a few uncontrolled bursts at the ceiling during the confrontation with one of the bullets rupturing a pipe above that released a spray of hot steam. It didn't seem to faze or harm the abomination as it kept walking through the steam without a care in the world. During the brief struggle, HUNK had dropped the briefcase containing the "T" and "G" viruses which hit the floor, opening on its own and all of the virus tubes fell out and shattered upon impacting the ground with the exception of two; one with the G-Virus and one with the T-Virus.

The T-Virus tube was stepped on and crushed under the hulking creature's heel while the G-Virus tube rolled over to HUNK's hand, who unlike his Alpha comrades managed to survive the unexpected encounter. Getting up slowly, he quietly stared at the monster walking away and disappearing into the burning mist. It had no idea that he was even alive and he wanted it to stay that way until the matter was settled.

The Umbrella operative collected the remaining leftover G-Virus tube and put it away in his vest pocket. He looked around for the case only to find it wide open along with the destroyed virus tubes on the ground. He also found remnants of the T-Virus tube the creature had crushed and noticed its contents leaking into a hole in the ground.

"That's not good," HUNK muttered to himself then stood up and departed in a direction opposite of the monster which he guessed by now was after Wolfpack.

Speaking of Delta Team, the seven highly trained soldiers managed to escape from the monster who now had a direct resemblance to William Birkin, who apparently must've injected himself with the G-Virus.

Reaper cursed under his breath. He never failed in a mission and with the T-Virus sample destroyed, it was only a matter of time before it leaked out and consumed Raccoon City from the inside out. The assassin was the rear guard just in case Birkin decided he wanted a little payback while Lupo took the lead. Fighting an enemy that could shrug off rifle rounds like they were mosquito bites was a one-way ticket to purgatory.

The HUD inside of his helmet plotted out a route shortest for an escape however there seemed to be special operatives waiting for them to ambush. No doubt the others were already informed of it thanks to Four Eyes and Spectre. Unfortunately, they were forced to leave Alpha Team to tend to the transformed scientist.

Right now, they had to deal with getting as far away as possible from the monster.

"Come on! Don't forget your objective!" HUNK exclaimed as he and the rest of Delta Team ran down the corridor with all their energy, evading spewing flames and bursts of steam that erupted from the piping systems. Rubble from the ceiling poured down on them, a possible sign that the dreaded "G-Birkin" monster was closeby somewhere.

A door with a valve handle was seen ahead as HUNK started to open it first to allow Wolfpack inside and followed them in, closing the door and sealing the valve handle tight even though it wouldn't stop Birkin due to his virus-enhanced strength.

" _Scheisse!_ Nowhere to run!" Bertha cursed when the team came across another valve door that refused to open after she tried to open it.

Vector, Spectre, and HUNK tried to force open the door with no chance of success.

A familiar, angry roar and footsteps echoed in the same corridor as them and they all turned their heads, spotting G-Birkin heading their way. The large eye on his shoulder squirmed around as he dragged his steel pipe on the floor.

"Fuck! He's coming!" Vector shouted.

A plan of escape formulated in Beltway's head as he quickly took out one of his many 'custom' explosives and planted it on the door. "I need some time to blow this sucker!" He called back to his teammates.

"Acknowledged." Reaper placed his rifle on the back of his armor, magnetizing it as he took off into a sprint right at the transformed scientist.

"Reaper, get back here!" Lupo ordered the assassin but he ignored her; his task already meters in front of him as G-Birkin swung the pipe at the armored operative, who raised his forearms to block the blow. Metal clanged against metal as the blue camera eyes on Reaper's helmet flashed for a brief second.

Birkin roared at his assailant but was quickly silenced when an armored boot slammed into his chest, sending him back a few feet as he stopped himself by putting all of his weight into his stance. Reaper didn't give the crazed monster the chance to recover; he threw a combo of fists that impacted against Birkin's deformed face with enough joules to shatter a normal man's skull with his enhanced strength. However, due to the fact that the mutated man shrugged off bullets, it did little to deter him as he swung his pipe weapon which smacked right into Reaper's chest plate.

The armored assassin crashed into the steel wall with a loud clang.

Vector growled, aiming his assault rifle at G-Birkin's grotesque eye, earning him a roar of pain. "The eye! Aim for his fucking eye!"

Delta Team focused their fire on G-Birkin's exposed eye while Beltway finished setting the explosives.

"Fire in the hole!" The Hispanic exclaimed, pulling the detonator as the steel doors were blown clean off.

HUNK noticed the smoldering remains of the door. "Our exit window is green! Delta Team, pull back now!"

"Come on, Reaper. Not your place to die yet." Four Eyes replied, picking up the assassin by the arm.

He grunted his thanks and followed after his teammates just as Vector hits G-Birkin with a 40mm from his underslung grenade launcher.

"Let's go, Delta! Let's go!" Lupo shouted, getting her squad's attention as they fled from the monstrous G-Birkin.

* * *

 **Present Day - Tokonosu City, Japan**

* * *

A pair of crimson eyes shot open as a young man sits up from his bed, covered from head to toe in sweat. His raven black hair clung to his forehead in trusses while his ghostly pale skin shimmered from the sunlight.

He panted heavily while pressing a hand to his forehead. "Same fucking dream…" He hissed. "Damn those accursed memories."

He glanced at the small dresser beside his bed. The clock was reading that it was 0723 in the morning. Still a little early till he had to go to school. He grabbed his smartphone, noticing a message from his acquaintance.

 _Saya: Hey, idiot, you better not be sleeping in again. The teacher will suspend you if you don't come here on time._

Rolling his eyes, he sent a quick message.

 _Me: Yeah, yeah, I hear you._

He set the phone back down and tried to sleep for however much longer he could have till it was time for classes.

Suddenly, his phone chimed. With an irritated groan, the young man grasped the device and glared at the message.

 _Saya: I'm serious._

Seeing as he wasn't about to get any more sleep, he slithered out of his bed with a groan. His aching muscles screaming for relief. He quickly texted the girl back so he wouldn't have to get yelled at by her.

 _Me: Alright, I understand. I'll be there as quick as possible._

The young man marched into his bathroom, turning on the sink faucets to run the water which he used to splash his face.

He looked in the mirror, staring into a pair of bloodshot eyes. "Damn Umbrella company…" He growled.

He still remembered the horrible experiments they performed on him. The agonizing tests that made his body into something beyond that of a mere human.

The former assassin of Umbrella known as Reaper grabbed a towel to wipe away any remaining liquid clinging to his hair or skin. His gaze trailed onto one particular spot on his chest.

A sizable bullet wound scar that seemed to be going straight through his heart. Truth be told, the bullet merely grazed it, but it still hurt like a bitch. Bertha never stopped grinning when she yanked the piece of metal from out of his body.

Still, he was alive thanks to her, even if she was an unhinged, psychopathic German lady with a penchant for slicing and dicing.

Reaper sighed then began brushing his teeth and shaving the stubble on his upper lip. Once he finished with his daily routine of bathing, he dressed in a black Japanese high school uniform with a white dress shirt and dark grey running shoes.

His apartment alone seemed pretty basic. A one-person bedroom, a kitchen/dining room, a living room, and a bathroom. Reaper had the bare essentials for living along with a few other oddities that no one would expect a high school student to carry.

For instance, lined up on one section of the bleach white walls were various different firearms ranging from military grade to simple common grade equipment. However, all of that paled in comparison to the centerpiece of all of Reaper's tools.

His armor.

Reaper's hand reached out and touched the cool surface of the armor's chest plate. This suit had been his most trusted asset ever since he received it. His finger grazed over one particular battle scar that he received from a traitorous Russian that almost killed him and his 'Pack'.

He felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. He takes it out and sees the recipient.

The former assassin answered the call. "Been a while since you called… Mr. Kennedy."

" _Well, after the Raccoon City fiasco and the jobs you decided to assist the US government with, is it wrong of me to want to call an old friend?"_

"As I recall, we're acquaintances, not really friends." He stated.

" _You're a ray of sunshine today, aren't you?"_ Kennedy said dryly on the line.

"Why are you calling me, Leon?" Reaper inquired, skipping past the usual banter between the two.

A small chuckle was all he heard from the man. _"If you must know, I just received a call from one of your 'packmates'. She's been rather worried about how her precious 'cub' has been."_

"Lupo… Mama bear fretting as usual," The young man sighed.

Leon openly laughed. _"Believe me, she threatened to castrate me if I didn't tell her how you've adjusted to civilian life."_

A thin smile wormed its way to Reaper's face. "Normally, that would be Bertha's job."

" _Why are you friends with a psychopath again?"_ Leon asked.

"Not by choice, mind you. She's like… the big sister I never had… and probably wish I never met." Reaper answered.

" _Well, glad I'm not you then."_

"Remind me, how good is your luck with women?" The former assassin pointed out.

There was silence over the phone for a solid minute before Leon said, _"Low blow, kid…"_

"Low though it may be, you have to wonder how you have such crazy tastes in women." Reaper snarked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to school."

" _Don't you cause trouble, kid."_ Leon scolded the boy.

"When have I ever caused trouble?"

" _The Red Sox baseball incident…"_

A tinge of red appeared on the super soldier's cheeks. "Okay, that wasn't my fault! That asshole took my drink!"

" _You could've gotten another one."_

"I hate waiting in line!" He countered.

" _And this is why your teammates don't take you to a public baseball game anymore."_ Leon chuckled.

Frowning, Reaper hung up on the man without a second thought then marched over to his selection of firearms and grabbed hold of a Heckler & Koch USP Compact Tactical, a handgun you would usually see in the hands of U.S. special operations, that is equipped with a sound suppressor, a flashlight, and a laser sight module. After that came the KM2000 combat knife that he placed in his school bag along with the gun. He took ten full clips of .45 calibur round ammo magazines that each carried fifteen rounds after he acquired extended clips for his pistol.

With his weapons hidden in his bag, he grabbed his keys, wallet, and his lunch then headed out of his apartment, but not before he closed and locked the door behind him.

"Time for this young wolf to head to school," Reaper said with a sigh.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

Leon S. Kennedy scowled when the former assassin known as Reaper had hung up on him in the middle of their conversation. "Kids, these days…"

"How do you think I feel?" The American agent's partner, Helena Harper said with a shake of her head. "He's been making secret dealings with black market contacts."

The middle-aged man looked at his partner with his brow raised. "What the hell does a kid like him need from the black market?"

"He's a former assassin. He was part of Umbrella's Security Service and he's a gun freak," Helena listed off Reaper's past life. "And that's only the minuscule amount."

Leon shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with having extra guns. Need I remind you that my past interactions with the undead required me to collect quite a _lot_ of guns just to stay alive."

The woman sighed. "Alright, you have a good point."

"Of course I do. When have I ever been wrong before?" Leon smirked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Helena looked at her partner dryly.

Leon had the decency to look embarrassed. "Okay, I see your point…"

* * *

 **Fujimi Academy**

* * *

Arriving on campus, Reaper's initial thoughts on the school had been that it was more like a boarding school rather than a traditional private school. He found that out when most of the students of Fujimi Academy had parents that were either rich aristocrats or political party members. Hell, a few of them had family in either the JSDF and the local law enforcement.

The former assassin passed by other teens that were either chatting amongst themselves, endorsing a few extracurricular activities, or flirting with each other of the opposite or same sex.

Honestly, Reaper had no business speaking with these no-named fools. Nor did he want any business with them. He'd much rather deal with the undead than the actual living. At least the dead didn't bother him as much as all the unnecessary teen drama.

He passed the different classrooms each with a number and a letter that symbolizes the Year and Class that a student was placed in.

He stopped in front of his own classroom: 2-C. However, before he could slide the door open, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oi, Nocturne-kun, you feeling okay?"

Reaper glanced back to see one of the more popular teenage boys in the school, Hisashi Igou. Despite being seventeen, he had grey hair, either because he dyed it or it was a genetic defect, it didn't matter. He was a second-year student, just like the former soldier. He also happened to sit next to him in most of his classes. Despite his lack of social skills, Reaper could see why Hisashi was well liked by students in the class. He had this charismatic air around him that would be fundamental for a squad leader.

The black-haired teen shrugged. "I'm fine, Hisashi. Takagi-chan was being a pest again."

Hisashi chuckled. "Oh, I see. She had to wake your butt up again, didn't she?"

"Something like that," Reaper rolled his eyes as he and Hisashi entered the classroom to take their seats. "I hear you're dating Miyamoto."

"Well, she asked me if I could be her boyfriend and… Well, I couldn't say no." The grey-haired teen admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"And what about Komuro? Is he okay with it?" The assassin inquired out of curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Hisashi asked.

"Nevermind," Reaper replied as he sat at his desk then took out his books and writing tools. His crimson eyes wandered on the name written in clear English on the cover of his notebook.

Drake Nocturne.

It had been his given name since he decided to get out of life as a killer and live a normal life away from bloodshed.

Ironic though since he still kept a firearm or a knife on his person since he never felt safe without a weapon in his hands. Luckily, none of the faculty ever bothered him to search his bag for any of his guns or sharp objects.

"Baka," A voice spoke, drawing the former assassin's attention to the source. Standing in front of Drake's desk is a girl of under-average height with long pink hair which she mostly keeps in two pony tails on either side of her head. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the right side of her forehead. She has fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows. She has a slender physique, but according to a student named Morita she has bikini model sized breasts (whatever that meant to the super soldier). Like the rest of the females in Fujimi Academy, she wore the high school sailor uniform that hugged her large breasts a bit too much and the skirt showed off her slender legs to all.

This girl is the school's smartest student of her year (probably the entirety of the school itself) and the daughter to a family of deeply involved group of Japanese politics. Her name is Saya Takagi, and she's apparently Drake's so-called 'best friend'.

"Nice to see you too, Takagi," Drake said dryly while he brought out his pencil bag to pull out a mechanical pencil.

"You could've called ahead to say that you were late, y'know," The pink-haired girl said with her usual scowl and her arms folded beneath her breasts.

"Could've, but I like my eardrums." The former Umbrella assassin replied.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Saya screeched, effectively killing a few brain cells in Drake's head.

"You say something? I think my hearing is dead…" He said, using his pinky finger to rub at his ear.

Saya growled. "You're just so insufferable."

"Don't know why you hang out with me then," Drake shrugged.

The pinkette girl tried to say something but no words left her mouth as a tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks. "W-well, what else am I supposed to do?" She huffed, turning away with her cheeks puffed.

Drake blinked once then twice. _'Huh, so this is what a tsundere is… Now I know why Vector seems to like them so much.'_

"Were you thinking about something pervy!? You're staring at me with that creepy look of yours!" Saya argued.

"Excuse me?" Drake raised a brow in confusion.

"Are you even paying attention, baka!" The girl screeched, further damaging the young man's eardrums.

While Saya continued to yell at Drake for not paying attention and answering her, the former assassin was deep in thought…

' _I wonder what I should do for lunch tomorrow?'_ ...about food.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

Bullying…

A common occurrence in the school. It seemed to happen at every school that he transferred to (most of the time, he was dealing with his bullies while Lupo was bailing him out of trouble). It always happened to the weak and the meek. The strong and arrogant push around the little guy because they believe themselves better than everyone else.

So, it didn't come as a surprise when Drake noticed one of the students from his class getting bossed around by the third-years. If the super soldier remembered correctly, the glasses-wearing victim went by the name of Kohta Hirano.

Normally, Drake would go over there and knock a few teeth out because he couldn't stand people who picked on the weak anymore. Not after what happened in Raccoon City…

Unfortunately, he couldn't afford to be transferred to another school, especially this late into the school year. Plus, he rather liked living in Japan.

So he quickly informed the passing by gym teacher about the bullying. The beer-gutted man stormed over to the bullying teens and quickly shouted, "Hey! What do you boys think you're doing over there!"

A smirk of satisfaction appeared on the former assassin's face after he left the bullies to be scolded harshly by the physical education teacher.

He only managed to leave a few steps until he felt a hand on his shoulder. It took all of his self-control not to lose his cool and use his combat training to take out the one who touched him. Drake glanced over his shoulder and noticed that it was Kohta Hirano, who was giving him a look of appreciation.

"Nocturne-san, was it? Thanks for standing up for me. Most people would just walk away…" The boy thanked the teen.

Drake shrugged. "I just did it because I felt like it. Guys like them piss me off."

"Well, thanks anyway," Kohta bowed to the red-eyed super soldier then quickly marched off to head to his next class.

After watching the teen leave, Drake had a funny feeling that Hirano was holding in a _lot_ of anger. Though that was normal for teenagers, especially when it comes to the victims of bullies.

For some reason, he hoped that Kohta Hirano never had a weapon in his hands. Otherwise, that would be quite a bloodbath.

* * *

 **Town Square**

* * *

While many citizens were going about their day either going to work, to school, or other random things that they do to spend their time, there was another person who had a far more sinister goal in mind.

The individual in question checked their surroundings then headed into an alleyway. Their gaze landed on a manhole, which they removed with unnatural strength then dropped inside as they landed in the sewer.

They traveled through the sewers, ignoring the squeaking and fleeing rats that seemed to be cowering from the aura of the individual traversing through the filth-ridden halls.

Eventually, the figure arrived at their destination then reached inside their coat to pull out a vial filled with a luminescent purple liquid. They uncorked the vial then poured its contents into the sewer system.

"With this… our vision of the future is all but complete," The figure said in a distorted tone of voice that detailed no particular gender.

In a later hour, humanity would be on the brink of extinction because of a mad plan for power.

* * *

 **Fujimi Academy - Two Weeks Later**

* * *

A shiver ran down Drake's spine for reasons that yet escape him. He never believed in superstitions that resulted in karma or chance.

He shook his head to rid himself of such a thought. Distractions tended to get a soldier killed on the battlefield, especially when there are infected all around. He made such a mistake once and it nearly cost him his life.

School hours went on without much trouble. The daily routine for the former assassin had been nothing but a repeat. Wake up, bathe, eat, go to school, eat some more, school again, go back home, clean weapons, eat, sleep, and repeat.

Today, 5th Period was exceptionally boring as usual. Takashi Komuro, a rather thick-headed young man who tended to skip classes due to his laid-back attitude, had just arrived at the classroom. Drake didn't really care nor like the fellow because from what he knew about Komuro, he was a reckless, headstrong fool.

Other than that, the kid wasn't all that special besides his seemingly aloof nature and his unimpressive attitude.

For some reason, Takashi had burst into the room, seemingly out of breath. Suddenly, he took Rei Miyamoto by the arm, telling her to go with him. They started talking about something that Drake could hardly hear but he noticed something in the boy's eyes...

...they were filled with fear.

Reality came back when Takashi slapped Rei across the face, with some force as well. Hisashi had gotten up and it looked like things were about to escalate into a fight that Drake would have to intervene in. However, before the silver-haired teen could even slug the reckless idiot, Takashi whispered something into his ear. Something that caught the former assassin's interest...

"There was a murder at the front gates just now. We gotta get out of here."

Drake narrowed his eyes in suspicion. A murder at the front gates? And yet there wasn't an announcement yet?

The trio had soon left the classroom, prompting the teacher to yell angrily after them, but ultimately did nothing but closed the door. The clone could hear the hushed voices of gossip spread around his classmates, most likely his peers chatting amongst themselves about what they thought was going on.

As if answering Drake's question, a warning announcement over the loudspeaker echoed. The speaker obviously sounded frantic for some reason.

He tuned out the screams of the dying and the near-catatonic voice of the announcer. It was faint but he could hear it as clear as day…

...the song of the undead.

Once the announcement warning over the loudspeaker was cut short, the entirety of the classroom was dead silent for a moment. And as if it didn't get anymore cliche, a piece of chalk had fallen onto the floor and broke the stupor of everyone present.

Then came the chaos…

The entire class erupted into a panic. Students piled out of the now all-too narrow doors of the classroom. The teacher had completely lost control of his class and seemed to not know what to do, before deciding to run along with the mob. Drake remained in his seat and observed the frantic fleeing of the humans trying to escape. It would almost be amusing to him to see an entire class struggle to fit through a three-foot wide door frame but the situation was _far_ from humorous.

Drake sighed and reached under his seat, grabbing his backpack to place on his desk. _'And just when I was beginning to enjoy my life as a simple high school student…'_ He thought to himself, reaching inside to pull out his handgun and combat knife, slinging the blade into a hidden holster within his jacket and loading the USP with a magazine of ammo.

A resounding _click_ from the slide he pulled back signaled that a bullet had been chambered, ready to fire at the pull of a trigger.

"Time to go to work," The former assassin abandoning his high school identity of Drake Nocturne to embrace his old callsign and profession… as Reaper.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter.**

 **The inspiration for making this was after playing Operation Raccoon City again and playing the new RE2 remake game, which is awesome I might add.**

 **In case you're wondering about what Reaper's power armor looked like, the design is based on the Power Suits from the Starship Troopers Invasion/Traitor of Mars movies. The PAPOP** _ **was**_ **an actual prototype of the French military but the design was too cumbersome for regular soldiers, especially Spec-Ops and was scrapped altogether.**

 **As for the mountains of weapons he has in his apartment? Come on, it wouldn't be Resident Evil without a shitload of weapons.**

 **Now just to point out, there will occasionally be flashback events from the game that detail Delta Team's mission and Reaper's behavior around them. If you have suggestions for anything to add or subtract in the story, inform me and I'll do the best I possibly can.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of "The Dead's Reaper".**

 **To answer some questions: Yes,** _ **Wolfpack**_ **will be chased by Tyrants. Yes, there will be some character appearances from the Resident Evil games. And yes, there will be some gore-y, messed up shit in this.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Resident Evil or Highschool of the Dead. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Resident Evil: The Dead's Reaper**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Highschool of the Dead

* * *

 **Fujimi Academy**

* * *

Pandemonia was a common factor in the human psyche.

It drove people to do crazy things thanks to the emotions of fear, anger, and excitement.

Evident by the dozens of students pushing, shoving, clawing, and stomping over those that stood in their way of escaping the jaws of death.

Unfortunately, Reaper had no belief that any of them would make it out of the school…

...at least, alive that is.

The ex-Umbrella soldier didn't want to have anybody slowing him down and he needed to understand the situation. To do that, he needed to get a bird's eye view of the campus via the roof.

"Are you seriously stupid or something!?"

But before he could leave the classroom, he found himself being stared at by Takagi and Hirano. The girl with a look of annoyance (no surprise there) and the boy with stars in his eyes as he stared at the assassin's gun.

"Why the hell are you two still here?" Reaper questioned coldly. Saya and Kohta felt a chill run up their spines at the icy tone the foreign student used.

"Why the _hell_ do _you_ have a _gun_?!" The pink-haired harpy screeched.

"I think the current situation speaks for itself, Takagi-san," The super soldier remarked as he approached the doors.

"Hey, is that an H&K USP Compact Tactical pistol!" Kohta suddenly asked Reaper out of the blue, surprising the clone for a bit before he recollected himself and nodded. "Wow! So cool! Those are usually issued to Navy SEALs! Are you secretly a SEAL?!"

"No," Reaper replied bluntly then noticed the deflated look on the chubby boy's face. He decided to humor the obvious gun fanatic. "But… I _was_ part of a military unit."

That shook Kohta from out of his depression as he looked upon the former assassin with newfound awe. Saya, on the other hand…

"Bullshit. There's no way you could be a soldier. You're the same age as us!" She retorted.

' _Physically, I am… Chronologically is a different matter altogether,'_ Reaper thought secretly but decided to focus on the current situation. "We'll save this conversation for later. For now, I need to assess the problem we're dealing with right now."

"Wait, you're going by yourself, Drake-san?" Kohta looked at the ex-USS member beguiled.

Reaper pulled open the sliding door then glanced back at his two classmates, "You two would only slow me down."

"Well, we're coming with you whether you like it or not, baka!" Saya argued with a scowl, storming past the bewildered assassin while Kohta timidly followed after the girl.

Growling in annoyance, the super soldier quickly followed after the two. _'Bothersome girl…'_ He thought to himself angrily.

His genetically altered agility allowed him to get in front of the two teens, who looked extremely surprised that Reaper managed to get in front of them.

"Let's get something straight, you two," Reaper spoke in the same tone Lupo would use whenever there was a slight conflict amongst the 'Wolfpack'. "I could very well just leave your asses out to dry and fend for yourselves but since you decided to follow me, I now have to deal with protecting you until we're out of here. You positively have _no fucking idea_ what we're dealing with so I would be quite pleased if you would shut your goddamn mouths, follow my orders, and keep up!" He leveled his crimson eyes specifically onto Takagi, who looked positively stunned. Kohta didn't seem to mind since he was already saluting like a private out of boot camp despite the fact he seemed ready to piss his pants.

"So, uh… what now, Nocturne-san?" Kohta asked timidly.

"For now, I need to ascertain what kind of hostiles we're dealing with. After I have confirmation, we'll do our best to avoid them unless I am forced to confront them. Our primary concern is survival." Reaper stated. "Now let's move."

With a firm nod, the three teens ran down the hall and as they ran, the chaos around the school began to take hold.

"People eating people…" Saya said with her face etched in worry as she continued to run. "This isn't even funny anymore."

"T-Takagi, Nocturne-san, why are we running away? Shouldn't we go to the teachers or something?" Kohta suggested, equally concerned.

"Are you stupid or something, Hirano?" The pinkette shouted. "What do you think the teachers are going to do? If you haven't noticed, people are _eating_ other people."

"They aren't people anymore," Reaper cut in, earning him looks from the two teens in his care. "They're monsters now."

Kohta gulped and began to visibly sweat whether from fear or from the physical activity he had to do, "T-then do you have a cellphone, Takagi? We should probably call the police."

"How stupid can you get?" Saya retorted as she followed Reaper, who signaled that the coast was clear, despite the screams of the living and the cries of the dead. "Don't you think everyone's already tried calling the police already, stupid?"

"Would you two kindly shut the _**fuck**_ up!" Reaper growled at his 'classmates' in irritation, feeling a vein on his forehead begin to pulse.

He was granted sweet, sweet silence from the two as he led the duo into the arts and crafts room. His original thought was to see if there were any decent tools that could be used for weapons.

"Lock the door before they get in here, baka!" Saya told Kohta, who quickly looked it with a yelp.

Reaper rolled his eyes then scoured the room, looking for any supplies or tools to utilize. After a couple minutes, he found a nail gun and a somewhat large metal pipe onto the table.

"Nocturne-san, what are you doing?" Hirano questioned.

"Arming you two. I'm not going to lug around helpless civilians who aren't properly armed," The former assassin replied.

"Do I look like I can swing a bat?" Saya retorted with her usual tsundere scowl.

"Do I look like I care?" Reaper shot back.

Kohta didn't seem to be paying attention to the argument between Reaper and the pinkette. Instead, he was muttering to himself about the weight of the gun and attaching a sight to it.

 _BANG!_

The trio of teens froze as their individual gaze looked upon the door, which seemed rattle as the moans of the undead echo behind the screen.

' _Shit! From the sound alone, there seems to be a small horde outside those doors. Probably because they heard us, or more specifically Takagi,'_ Reaper thought to himself with a curse.

Another loud bang from the door signaled that it would only hold for a few more seconds at most.

"W-what are you guys doing!?" Saya exclaimed, the fear evident in her voice. "We have to do something! They're going to get in here soon!"

"Takagi-san, your voice is drawing them in," Reaper said while flipping the safety off on his gun and taking direct aim at the door. He glanced at Hirano and cursed silently when the chubby boy seemed more focused on the nail gun as well as several random assortments of parts.

 _BANG!_

With one last push from the zombies, the door had soon broken apart and the chaos began…

"S-someone, do something!" Saya pleaded, looking ready to breakdown and cry.

Hearing the girl's pleas struck the super soldier's core. Eyes focused and locked on target, Reaper aimed at the first zombie then fired a .45 caliber bullet right into its skull. The corpse falling to the ground after its brain was scrambled from the accelerated metal.

Reaper fired two more bullets into the foreheads of two undead students. Spurts of blood and brain matter sprayed against the walls and on some of the other zombies.

Seven rounds left…

The assassin fired another round into an undead girl's skill, only to realize that the creature only staggered back for a bit despite the bullet hole in its head. Reaper snarled then planted two more bullets into its head. This time the zombie fell down and remained motionless.

Suddenly, the corpses he had killed started to move again then they began to rise. Reaper cursed as they emptied his clip into their skulls, taking great care to aim directly for the brain until-

 _Click!_

"Shit!" The assassin growled when the slide on his handgun slid back, signaling that the weapon was empty. He quickly ejected the spent magazine but he wouldn't be able to load a fresh one in and chamber a bullet in time before the zombies swarmed them.

Whatever morbid thoughts he had racing through his head came to an end as something whizzed past his head. He heard a few more clicks and several projectiles fly past him before hitting each remaining zombie squarely in the head. They soon all dropped dead once again to the floor.

"Got them!" Kohta declared with a rather mad expression on his face. Apparently, he had modified the nail gun by using a makeshift sight marker for better accuracy.

"Smart thinking, Hirano," Reaper complimented the chubby teen. He finished reloading his pistol then chambered a round into the barrel.

"Uh, thanks, Nocturne-san," Kohta said with a tinge of embarrassment on his cheeks.

Reaper looked over at Saya and noticed that she was still in a state of shock. He strolled over to the girl and snapped his fingers in front of her face. This gave him the desired effect he wanted as pinkette shook her head then looked straight into his crimson eyes.

"Time to go, Takagi-san," The clone informed her before he quickly headed over to the door and checked the halls for any more undead. "We're clear for now. Let's get a move on."

"R-right," Saya replied as she and Kohta followed after the ex-Umbrella serviceman.

As the three traversed down into the halls, Reaper couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu over this whole situation.

' _Reminds me of Operation: Raccoon City…'_ The super soldier thought.

* * *

 _ **Flashback - Raccoon City**_

* * *

 _Recovery of the G-Virus was a failure…_

 _Command had issued Operation: Raccoon City to prevent any witnesses from exposing Umbrella's role in the exposure of the T-Virus to the world. Delta Team had been dispatched to take down the power grid and prevent any communication from the outside._

 _The rest of Delta Team saw it as a punishment by USS Command but kept their silence in order to continue with their jobs and get the hell out of the city._

 _Reaper, however, had orders to terminate Delta Team if they prove to be insufficient in their mission. The assassin accepted the order and listed several scenarios in his head to deal with each member of Wolfpack._

 _The team arrived by helicopter and rappelled down to the infected city below. Once they landed and brought out their weapons, their mission began._

" _Let's move out. We have a job to do." Lupo ordered the squad._

" _Fucking management blaming us for this shit," Beltway cursed. "It's not like we're the ones who released the T-Virus."_

" _Shut your mouth, Beltway," Vector spat. "We've got enough problems without you bitching about it."_

" _Wanna say that again,_ puta _?" The explosives expert growled, aiming his shotgun at the scout, who brought up his pistol and aimed it at Beltway._

 _Before the two could instigate a fight, Reaper stood in between them and leveled a cold glare at the both of them. His helmet's four ice blue optics glowing in the darkness._

" _Stand down and focus on the mission. Any conflict that would interfere with Umbrella's objective will be resolved… permanently." The super soldier warned his teammates._

" _That a threat?" Vector snarled._

" _No, it is a fact. Believe it or not, I can kill you all without any form of trouble and complete this mission on my own. Fortunately for all of you, Umbrella still requires your services." Reaper stated. "Do not get in the way of the mission, or I will tear your heads off."_

" _That's enough! From all of you!" Lupo declared, getting in the middle of the argument. "We are still on a mission. Stow the bravado until we are finished. Am I understood?"_

" _Yeah," Beltway agreed with a grunt._

" _Fine," Vector huffed._

" _Understood," Reaper replied._

" _Good, now let's go!" Lupo ordered her team as they moved out to their first target: City Hall._

 _The area they explored was too dark to see and Spectre used his mask's night vision mode to help him out and guide the team around._

 _With Spectre taking point, for now, they carefully walked through a hall until they got far enough from any danger to stop and contact U.S.S. Command, which Vector did._

 _"Command, position 1 reached," he said._

 _"Position confirmed Wolfpack. Proceed into the 'Cold Zone'." said Command._

 _Communication ceased and Delta Team continued on. They would eventually learn that the outbreak was more than they can chew on._

 _They passed by a large, steel door and found discarded junk and another dead person, a woman whose entrails had been violently removed from her body and dry bloodstains were seen near the corpse. It was nothing the team hasn't seen before._

 _Wolfpack started walking up the room's stairs and a noise was heard, making them all suspicious and alert._

 _"Heard something," Beltway whispered._

 _"Quiet..." said Spectre._

 _It was heard again, but this time it was more. It was the sound of moaning, meaning one thing and one thing only: zombies._

 _"There's something up ahead. Weapons ready." Lupo said and they all got ready to shoot their way through the unseen threat._

 _Spectre adjusted his mask to see through their surroundings and found zombies limping around in a room just up ahead of them. Of course, this room was beyond the one the team approached, so the first was safe to enter._

 _The Russian man warned the unit of his recent discovery and they opened the door to the first room which was empty as Spectre saw and crept up to the second one where the undead creatures were in._

 _Bertha went up ahead with her gun ready and quickly kicked the door open and as expected, the zombies attacked the group starting with the first zombie lurching at Bertha since she was the closest._

 _The German woman struggled with the zombie as it yanked her into the room and she shoved it away and killed it with a clear headshot. Soon, the other B.O.W.s joined it in permanent death._

 _Wolfpack made their way through and found more zombies gathered altogether consuming another body and they too were dead within seconds._

 _Later on, a computer room was breached and they confronted more zombies._

 _When that was over, the group began moving toward what they believed was an exit and were met by a man dressed in military clothing, gray hair on his head and was now aiming an assault rifle at them._

 _"Hold your fire! He's U.B.C.S." said Lupo after she recognized the lone man who proceeded to introduce himself after he and Wolfpack lowered their weapons._

 _"I am Nicholai Ginovaef, U.B.C.S. D-Platoon B-Squad," he said to them._

 _Both sides said nothing for a moment before Nicholai spoke up again._

 _"You're Umbrella's Security Service? Upper management must be in a panic if they sent you."_

 _"Save it. What are you doing here?" Lupo asked._

 _"My team was sent here to rescue citizens, but there's no time for that. City Hall is a mess. I'm trying to find a safe zone." Nicholai explained._

 _"Oohh, running scared already?" Bertha sassed._

 _Hearing Nicholai's statement, Lupo felt she had to counter as well as ask him what happened. "There's no safe zone. What's going on in there?"_

 _"City Hall is crawling with infected and some unidentified personnel. They're looking for something," he said while walking his way around the Wolfpack members. "Why? What are you doing...?"_

 _"We ask the questions here," Vector said. He turned to Spectre. "Think this guy's a loose end?"_

 _"I say...we silence him." Spectre suggested._

 _The others were starting to agree with that until Lupo objected._

 _"He's U.B.C.S. He'll get himself killed somehow just like everyone else," she said, remembering the other soldiers of that unit who tried to kill them back in William Birkin's laboratory. To her, all U.B.C.S. members were like death magnets._

 _The French woman looked up ahead at the area behind Nicholai. "We've got orders. Let's move," she said and the others obeyed and began walking away from Nicholai._

 _"All the best with your mission," Nicholai said without looking at them and he too started walking away, leaving Wolfpack on their own._

 _Once the team was a respectable distance away from the U.B.C.S soldier, Reaper voiced his displeasure to Lupo. "That man is a witness. We should've killed him."_

 _The French woman glanced back at the super soldier, "Like I said, he will get himself killed somehow. We have our mission. Forget about him."_

 _Reaper growled under his breath but reluctantly acknowledged the team leader's decision. Though it didn't mean he had to like it._

 _Just then, they got another call from Command._

 _"The City Hall building has been locked down. Access the security room and override it."_

 _"Copy that, Command," said Four Eyes and they kept moving forward._

 _The assassin had a feeling that this mission had only just taken a drastic turn, especially when Wolfpack met with Nicholai._

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

"Nocturne-san?"

Reaper blinked then glanced at Kohta, who looked at him with mild concern. "What is it?"

"Are you okay? You were spacing out for a while." The chubby kid inquired.

"I'm fine. Just remembering a similar experience…" The super soldier replied.

"Similar experience?" Kohta repeated in confusion.

"Quiet, you idiots!" Saya hissed at the two while she crouched down next to a water fountain, soaking a rag in water, one she had taken from the arts and crafts room. Once it was wet enough, she wrapped it up into a ball and promptly flung it at one of the walking dead in front of them. It landed squarely in the back of its head. Reaper brought up his pistol to kill the zombie but noticed something peculiar. The undead didn't even react to it at all.

Kohta, obviously confused, decided to ask the pinkette, "Uh, what are you doing, Takagi-san?"

The girl's left eye flinched in an almost comedic fashion while she soaked another rag in water, "What does it look like, stupid? I'm trying to learn more about them."

Reaper decided to let his companions experiment with the zombies' behavior while he checked outside a window to see the situation. He could see two students on the run. Based on their uniforms, they looked like first-years. Unfortunately, they didn't last very long, as they were quickly caught by the mob outside, resulting in the two getting eaten alive.

A normal man would already be throwing up at the sight of humans being cannibalized by a group of undead monsters. Reaper had long since gotten over zombies eating people alive due to the Raccoon City Incident as well as other unknown bio-terror attacks around the world.

After he recovered from spacing out, he noticed that the two students that were being eaten had risen from the ground and began to limp throughout campus, searching for new victims to sate their hunger.

The sound of a feminine grunt of exertion drew the former assassin's attention back to Takagi, who had thrown another wet rag, only this time at a row of lockers instead of another zombie. Lo and behold, the zombie mindlessly walked over towards the direction of the lockers. In fact, it had actually walked straight into the locker, making a loud noise as it collided into it.

' _So these things are blind as well and don't react to touch, except for sounds. A lot less challenging than the ones made by the T-Virus…'_ Reaper thought as he watched the undead continue to futilely grasp prey that wasn't even there.

"You understand now?" Saya said in her usual condescending attitude. "They only respond to sound. They probably can't see either, or else they wouldn't be mindlessly running into things."

Kohta, being the only one that didn't understand, nodded in response. "You're really smart, Takagi-san."

"Of course," The pinkette bristled with pride. "I am a genius after all. Let's get going, if we keep quiet, we should be able to avoid most of them."

Kohta frowned. "Wait, we're going outside?"

"We're obviously not staying here, Hirano," Reaper interjected, passing by the two teens as he took the lead but not before he quickly dealt with the zombie in front of them by shooting it right in the head.

"Dammit, can you not do that!?" Saya exclaimed, rather irritated at ex-Umbrella assassin.

"If I don't kill them now, we'll be dealing them later." The dark-haired young man stated. His crimson eyes glared back into the pinkette's amber irises.

"Fine, whatever," The Takagi heiress remarked with a scoff then glanced at Kohta. "And what's your problem? Do you want to stay here?"

Kohta smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the side of his cheek, "No, it's just that… I kind of hate walking."

"Maybe that's why you're so fat, stupid!" Saya screeched.

Reaper quickly clamped his hand over the girl's mouth and glared coldly into her eyes, "If you don't shut the hell up and keep your voice down… I'll shoot you in the leg and leave you as bait. I am _not_ in the mood for this shit while the undead roams around the school." He edged closer, keeping his gaze right into Saya's. "Now I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth and when I do, you will _not_ raise your voice at all. Do you understand?"

Saya nodded frantically in fear of the former assassin's threat. A part of her had a feeling that he would really do it…

"Good," Reaper whispered before the moans of the dead reached his ears. "Damn, too late." He brought up his handgun. "Kohta, load up!"

"Yes, sir!" The chubby boy brought his nail gun up then fired into the horde of zombies that were steadily approaching the three humans.

The two gunmen fired every bullet their clips held, killing several of the undead with well-placed headshots. However, Reaper had gone through three clips already since some of the zombies proved to have tougher skulls than the T-Virus batch. Kohta seemed to be right behind him since his only had a few more nails left in his clip. Saya looked frantically around for a possible escape route but the zombies provided no such openings at all since there were far too many for her to avoid.

 _Click_

"A-aw crap! I'm out of ammo!" Kohta cried out in horror.

"Dammit!" Reaper cursed, ejecting another spent magazine before going for another… then froze in shock when his hand touched a magazine on his belt.

His _last_ magazine out of the ten he used since this hell had begun…

"What are you waiting for?! Just reload your guns, stupid!" Takagi yelled, the terror gripping her heart in a vice grip. "T-There's nowhere else for us to go, we're surrounded!"

"I'm on my last clip. After that, I only have my knife left." Reaper stated. He reloaded his last magazine into his pistol and aimed it at the approaching horde. "There's a good chance that we might die. However, I'll be merciful… do you want a slow death or a quick one?"

"Are you out of your mind!? I WANT TO LIVE! GET RID OF THOSE THINGS ALREADY!" Saya screeched.

"I found it!" Kohta exclaimed, pulling out a clip of nails as he quickly tried to insert it in his weapon.

' _No time…'_ Reaper narrowed his eyes as he holstered his gun then pulled out his combat knife, holding the blade in a reverse-hand grip. Adrenaline pumped viciously in his veins as time came to a near standstill. He charged at the horde of undead, raising his dagger above then brought it down into the skull of a zombie third-year student.

Another zombie made a grab for him but Reaper ducked under its reach and stabbed it in the back of the head then kicked the body into a trio of the undead.

"DO SOMETHING, YOU IDIOTS!" Saya suddenly screamed, drawing the super soldier's attention back to the others. Kohta was still trying to load his nail gun with the clip of nails while Saya tried to back away as far as possible from an approaching zombie that was arm's length from reaching her.

' _Dammit!'_ Reaper cursed in his head as he held back a zombie with his forearm then glanced down at the knife in his hand. A quick second decision was all he needed to make… he raised his knife then threw it at lightning speed to hit the zombie trying to grab Saya right in the head.

Unfortunately, now that he lost his weapon, Reaper had to contend with his current assailant with his bare hands. While it isn't impossible to snap the undead's neck since the bones are still human but the muscles are altered to be superhuman, giving the zombie unnatural strength.

Whatever virus was used to turn these people into zombies must've been improved because this undead was proving to be a match for even Reaper's superhuman strength.

The clone tried as much as he could to force the undead back but the jaws of death drew closer and closer to his throat. However, just before the zombie could take a chunk out of his jugular, a wooden bokken struck out and hit the dead student's cranium, giving Reaper the necessary push to kick the undead back into the horde.

"Are you alright, Nocturne-kun?"

He glanced at his savior, revealing themselves to be a female third-year student with long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, blue eyes, and sizable breasts. She's quite tall for a Japanese girl but it did little to diminish her beauty. This was Saeko Busujima, the captain of the Kendo club.

"Busujima," Reaper greeted with a nod. "Appreciate the assistance."

Funny story on how these two met. Reaper, or Dante as he was called, was at the school dojo practicing his martial arts kata that his comrade, Vector, had instructed him to practice. While he was in the middle of kicking an imaginary enemy, he felt a presence behind him and swung his leg around but it was caught by Saeko's bokken. At first glance, the two instantly recognized a warrior without peer and decided to have a spar that actually pushed Reaper to his limits before they decided to call it a draw. Granted, he didn't have his power armor, which would've given him a massive advantage over the swordswoman, but he still would've had trouble engaging her in a real fight. Since then, the two would practice together in the dojo and have a spar against each other or, on occasion, eat lunch together as friends.

"I trust you've gotten a sense of the situation?" Saeko inquired as she swung her wooden sword, caving in a zombie's skull.

"Undead eating people, corpses coming back to life, avoiding their bite, and destroy their brain." Reaper listed of his quick explanation as he grabbed a zombie by their hair then slammed their face into the floor, splattering their brain matter all over the wall. "I think I get the gist of it, Busujima."

More footsteps drew his attention down a different hallway.

A battle cry echoed in the halls then a zombie's head was smashed into a wall courtesy of a metal bat wielded by none other than Takashi Komuro. The hot-blooded teen swung his bat again, caving in another undead's skull.

Suddenly, a new figure jumped over him with a makeshift spear, Rei Miyamoto, who kicked a zombie directly in the face then stabbed it with her weapon.

' _Well, can't say no to good help right now.'_ Reaper thought with a smirk as he grappled a zombie by the head then delivered a jumping knee strike directly into its nasal cavity, sending bone into the brain and tearing the gray matter to shreds.

The five combatants quickly dealt with the zombies in a quick, yet brutal fashion. Once they were all dead (once again), the teens started introducing each other. Reaper finally noticed the school nurse, Shizuka Marikawa amongst the survivors and she seemed to be crying over… a skirt?

' _Out of all the things this woman values it's a stupid fucking piece of clothing?'_ The super soldier thought with a deadpan.

Ignoring the chatter between the other students, Reaper marched over to the zombie with his knife still implanted in its head. A firm tug was all it took to rip the German-made combat knife out of the corpse's skull. He used a piece of cloth untouched by the dead student's blood and used it to… clean the blood off his knife.

Standing up after holstering his blade behind his waist, Reaper took notice of Saya suddenly breaking down and crying while Saeko comforted her the best she could do.

"Takagi, much as I don't want to be _that guy_ , crying is only going to attract the attention of more zombies." Reaper stated.

Shizuka puffed her cheeks, "How rude. Can't you see that she's upset?"

"Yes, I can. However, I prefer to keep living. Once we find a safe place to rest _then_ she can sob all she wants," The former assassin answered.

Rei interjected in the growing argument, "We can try the Staff Room."

Reaper nodded. "Alright, we'll head there. Everyone keep quiet and move fast. Do not engage any of _them_ unless absolutely necessary."

"Who died and made you the leader?" Takashi questioned with a scowl.

"Everyone around you," Reaper retorted. "Don't argue with me, Komuro. I've dealt with situations like this for years. I _know_ how to survive shit like this."

The two teens glared at one another in a show of bravado. However, Saeko wasn't having any of it and lightly whacked both Takashi and Reaper on their heads with her bokken.

"Ow/Ite," The two boys groaned, holding their aching craniums.

"Enough. Spend less time arguing and more time running to safety!" The purple-haired swordswoman scolded the slacker and the clone. "If you start a fight, I'll bash your skulls in right here and now! Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The two replied, equally terrified of the kendo club captain.

' _She definitely reminds me of Lupo…'_ Reaper gulped.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

In a secret underground bunker (A/N: Yes, I know. It's cliche but it works.), a shadowy figure clad in black strolled through a hallway lined with various large vats filled with different creatures each given a serial number and a classification. The figure passed one particular creature with the serial number: T-103.

A scientist dressed in an environmental suit approached the figure with a touchpad. "Sir, we've successfully completed the next batch of BOWs. They should be ready for the experiment in under twelve hours."

"And the new product? How close are we to perfecting it?" The figure inquired in a masculine tone of voice.

"The subject is proceeding as planned. It has already completed the other advanced combat tests in record time." The scientist replied.

The black-clad man hummed in thought, "I see. Subject R-01 will be our greatest achievement in building the New World Order." He glanced at the scientist with a smirk. "And what about the B.O.W's that Natasha managed to create?"

The scientist shuddered. "Well, sir, they are… complete. However, I'm strongly against putting them out in the upcoming field test. Those things… _disturb_ me."

"Yes, they are quite repulsive. Regardless, a product requires a test and Tokonosu City is perfect for such a matter." The man stated. "What were they codenamed again?"

"Department decided to call the new B.O.W species, 'Breeders'," He replied.

"Breeders… fitting name. Send out the first batch with the rest of our B.O.W's. I want to see the results." The man stated before continuing on his path, revealing an emblem on the back of his trench coat… one detailed in red and white…

...like an open umbrella.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter. Short though it may be, I think I managed to get this down pretty well.**

 **If you're wondering what the new B.O.W "Breeders" are… trust me, they are called that for a reason. I mean, I did say there was gonna be some dark, twisted gore-y shit in this and you'll see** _ **why**_ **in later chapters. As for "Subject R-01"... that's a secret until later.**

 **Oh, and before you say if I'm bashing Takashi? I totally am. I fucking hate him. I mean, he's done shit in the series that should've killed the group so many times because of his bull-headed actions. Resident Evil-wise, he'd be dead _long_ before an event like this was over. Walking Dead-wise... might survive for like four, maybe five, episodes until he's either killed by a zombie or another survivor. So yeah, to hell with him. He ain't gonna die but he sure as hell ain't gonna be the leader of the group.**

 **I'm sure you can already guess who the main antagonists are. If you haven't figured it out, you aren't a Resident Evil fan.**

 **Speaking of which, I decided to follow someone's advice and have the zombies be tougher like in RE:2 Remake. That should explain why Reaper burned through almost all his ammo.**

 **Review and comment. Love it, hate it, but just know that you've read it, fool!**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of "The Dead's Reaper".**

 **Now I looked through some of the reviews and I gotta say that I like the ideas that some of you have come up with.**

 **Oh, and to the one reviewer who asked why Saeko referred to Reaper as his cover name. Well, all of the characters at that time only know him as Dante Nocturne, they don't know him as his true call sign, which is in actuality, Reaper.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Resident Evil or Highschool of the Dead. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Resident Evil: The Dead's Reaper**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Escape the Undead!

* * *

 **Fujimi Academy - Staff Room**

* * *

Reaper sat in a corner, watching the grounds below from a window while the rest of the survivors chatted amongst themselves.

The school's faculty office proved to be a lot better off than most of the other rooms. There were no zombies, for one. Nor were there any bloodstains anywhere from any unfortunate victims. The room simply looked like how it would on any given normal day.

The only difference was that instead of teachers, it was now occupied by a ragtag group of students, a nurse, and an ex-assassin. Reaper almost chuckled when he recognized most of the people in the room since they were his classmates, barring the kendo captain and the school nurse.

Reaper noticed that Hisashi wasn't with Takashi or Rei. A morbid thought crossed his mind as he wondered if the grey-haired boy perished in the ensuing chaos.

"Nocturne-san? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" The smooth voice of Saeko Busujima spoke, seemingly flowing through the air.

The former Umbrella agent glanced at the purple-haired girl then realized that he was being looked at by everyone in the room.

"My cover name is Dante Nocturne but my callsign is Reaper. Use that from now on," He said bluntly.

"It is nice to see that you are alive and well, Nocturne-san," The kendo captain gave him a sad smile as she sat on a stool across from him. "Though I do not think that the rest of the club was as lucky as me."

"When the zombie apocalypse attends to come out of nowhere, not everybody can prepare for _that_." Reaper stated.

Saeko nodded in agreement while her eyes drifted towards the super soldier's handgun, "You've been keeping a lot of secrets, Nocturne-san."

"It's Reaper," He corrected, albeit coldly. "Dante Nocturne never even existed until the name was made for me."

"Regardless, I will continue to refer you as such, Nocturne-san." Saeko persisted. "And so will everyone else."

Reaper sighed then looked back out the window, "Do whatever you want."

His answer satisfied the purple-haired girl's persistence as she stood up from her seat and made her way back to the group.

The ex-assassin rolled his eyes then glanced back outside to watch the roaming undead and…

His upper body shifted with alertness as his crimson irises focused on a particular body mass that scuttled across the schoolyard. To the human eye, it would look like nothing more than a blurring mass of red but genetically enhanced vision allowed Reaper to make out every detail of the creature's body.

Dog-like and humanoid in appearance… blood-dripping muscles revealed to the entirety of the world… and a head showcasing a pulsating brain with razor-sharp teeth.

' _It can't be…'_ Reaper thought as he rubbed his eyes, hoping it was just a trick of the light. When he reopened his eyes, he noticed that the mass was gone. "I must've just imagined it…" He said to himself but even _that_ did little to assure him.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a cough from Takashi, which got the attention of everyone in the room.

"If everyone is ready now, I think that we should get going," Komuro said.

"Oh, I know!" The rather energetic school nurse, Shizuka Marikawa, raised her hand in the air like an elementary school student waiting for the teacher to call on her. "We could take my car!"

"Are you sure we would all fit in your car, Marikawa-sensei?" Stepping out of the restroom was Takagi, wearing a new pair of glasses. Reaper secretly thought that the glasses made Saya look cuter.

"Ah…" Shizuka thought about it while looking outside… and stared at a small yellow car that would barely fit the entirety of the group. "We probably wouldn't." She deflated.

"We could take the school buses," Kouta suggested as he pointed at a key rack hanging from the wall. "I think the keys are over there."

Takashi nodded, "That's a good idea."

"But," The nurse rested a finger on her cheek. "Where are we going?"

' _Good question… the news report from earlier had already depicted the entire situation quite clearly. The city is pretty much fucked. The entire world is experiencing this kind of bioterror attack… All major countries are burning as we speak.'_ Reaper thought to himself.

"I think that… it would be best if we all tried to find our families first," Takashi looked around the group. "Is that fine with everyone?"

The survivors nodded in agreement, barring the lone ex-Umbrella agent.

"That's useless."

Takashi leveled a glare at Reaper, who gave them all a cold stare. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if this outbreak is happening right now at the school then what chance is there for your families? For all you know, they could already be turned into monsters." The super soldier said bluntly.

"How would _you_ know that!?" Rei demanded, angry at the crimson-eyed youth for suggesting such a thought. " _We_ managed to survive! Why wouldn't our families?!"

A cold chuckle left Reaper's lips, "You actually thought you managed to survive through sheer skill? Idiots… it was purely by luck alone."

Saya glared at the former assassin, "Hey, you were in the same position as us!"

"Yes, but that's because I've experienced this kind of viral outbreak before." Reaper stated.

"Wait… you…" Kouta looked at Reaper in shock. "You've gone through this kind of hell?!"

Reaper nodded, "Yes, you could say I was one of the survivors of the Raccoon City Incident."

Shizuka looked confused. "But… didn't that happen almost two decades ago?"

"There's no way that's true!" Saya interjected. "Besides, if you were really apart of that nightmare then that would you-"

"Older than I look?" He finished. "You're right… in some way, I am older than I appear to be but the nature of that is… complicated."

"Well, uncomplicate it!" Rei demanded.

Reaper shook his head. "Unfortunately, that's _my_ business. I have no qualms to tell you all my life story." He stood up from his perch near the window and made his way to the door. "Now, we have more _important_ matters to contend with, such as our survival."

Despite the cold shoulder act he was receiving, Takashi understood the severity of the situation. "Alright then. Let's take the bus and get out of here. WE're all going to get out of here alive!"

While the others solemnly agreed with Komuro, Reaper narrowed his eyes and frowned. _'The fools are gonna get themselves killed…'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

 **[Timeskip]**

* * *

 _'I stand corrected…'_ Reaper internally growled as he jammed his knife into the brain of an undead student.

During the entire escape, the group encountered little to no resistance from any zombies and those that _did_ get in their way was soundly eliminated by those of the group that could fight.

Reaper analyzed the conflict that happened while he dealt with his undead foe. Komuro was good with a bat but his sense of combat was erratic and hot-blooded. He wasted more energy just swinging instead of actually going for the kill.

Rei did at least somewhat impress the super soldier but only because she was a practitioner of Sojutsu. Her skill with a spear was unquestionable but her behavior and emotional stability was a problem. Just the slightest wrong would set the girl off into an emotional fit.

Kouta seemed to be taking the situation rather well. Although it might be because he's suddenly developed a sort of manic pleasure of killing monsters that once were human. Reaper dreaded the sort of damage the chubby boy could do if he had an actual gun instead of the nail gun he was using with astonishing proficiency.

Takagi, being useless in a fight, would only point out flaws in team dynamics or say how stupid Kouta or Reaper were being, much to the super soldier's annoyance. Her analytical skills and sharp mind would be useful but her loud mouth would cause trouble for the group in the long run.

Saeko was probably the more competent of the survivors. Her silent approach, her quick handling of the bokken, and her swift movements made her a worthy partner to have in a bioterror attack. The only flaw of her apparent quiet behavior was the barely noticeable mindset of a sadist.

Nurse Marikawa… there was enough said about her…

' _I'm starting to think that coming to Japan as a student… was a bad idea…'_ Reaper thought as he tore off his current foe's head.

As if the universe deemed it necessary to further his bad decision, a scream echoed throughout the semi-empty halls.

"Oh, give me a fucking break…" The super soldier cursed.

Naturally, the rest of the group, sans Reaper, had come to the rescue. The ex-Umbrella agent had no choice but to assist those with weapons in protecting a group of students from other classes, ones that Reaper did not recognize. Takashi had asked if they wanted to escape with them. Naturally, they agreed.

' _Dammit… the group is too large and these idiots are kids at that. They won't even shut their mouths long enough for us to leave…'_ The assassin growled mentally.

Unfortunately, the means of escape seemed to be even more treacherous than ever before. The undead that wandered the halls were easy to dispatch since they weren't all bunched together nor were they fast or able to see. Gathered in groups, zombies were dangerous, which therein lies the problem… as the main entrance was flooded with undead students.

"They can't see us," Saya said confidently. "They only react to sound, so if we keep quiet, we can simply walk past them."

Takashi frowned as he stared at the rather large group of zombies loitering around the main entrance. "You want to test that theory?" He inquired.

"It's not just a theory," The pinkette said nervously, which only seemed to put the survivors on edge. "I've tested it already."

"We don't have much of a choice anyway," Saeko said in a quiet voice. "All of the exits will be similar to this. Someone will have to go."

Unsurprisingly, no one volunteered.

Takashi released a breath and raised his left hand into the air. "I'll go then."

"What?!" Rei quietly exclaimed worry etched all over her face. "You can't, Takashi!" She grabbed onto his sleeve, fixating her eyes on the boy's face.

"It's fine, Rei," Takashi nervously smiled, "Takagi said she already tested it out."

"No, I'll go," The Kendo Club captain offered. "I believe I will be able to fare better if Takagi's theory is proven to be false."

' _Oh for God's sake…'_ Reaper rolled his eyes in annoyance as he pushed his way through and made his way down the stairs.

"Nocturne-kun, what are you-" Shizuka's eyes went wide. "W-wait, Nocturne-kun!"

Everyone stopped talking when they realized that the super soldier had already left the staircase. Their jaws dropping in shock.

Reaper still his breathing and kept his footsteps quiet as he weaved his way through the horde of blind undead. He stopped walking and looked back, noticing that everyone's nervous eyes were fixated on him. He did not miss the looks of fear that appeared when they realized they would have to do the same thing to escape.

' _Damn, I know I'm gonna regret this later…'_ He thought to himself as he reached behind his waist and pulled out his handgun, taking off the silencer since he figured that the insides were already damaged enough by bullets. He flicked the safety off then tossed it down an empty hall with his enhanced strength.

 _ **BANG!**_

The loud kickback of the pistol rang down the hallway after the gun impacted against a wall, discharging a bullet safely away from any survivors. The zombies slowly followed the source of the echo. The survivors waiting with bated breath as the undead disappeared down the halls, leaving no trace of their appearance save their troubling moans and groans.

Reaper kept a close eye on the disappearing horde then with one hand signaled the rest of the survivors to start moving. His ears caught the tell-tale signs of quick yet quiet footsteps making their way down the stairs and past him. His sight not _once_ leaving the hall in which the undead disappeared into.

"Hurry up, Nocturne!" Saya quietly hissed. "This isn't the time to space out right now, stupid!"

The super soldier glanced at the entrance, noticing that Saya was waiting for him with her usual scowl. With nothing left to stop him, he followed after the pinkette.

The survivors made it to the bus without too much trouble. After everyone had seen what Reaper did to confirm Takagi's theory, it was easy for the group to sneak past the dead.

They were all seated, simply waiting for their school nurse to start the engine.

"U-uh, this is different compared to my car…" The buxom blonde woman frowned as she looked at the controls from the driver's seat. "Uh, that's the clutch, I think… and that's the brake? Ugh… Where's the ignition at?"

Reaper, hearing this, marched over to the driver's seat, took the key from Shizuka's lap, and puts it into the ignition socket. Giving it a small twist, the engine of the bus roared to life.

"Ah, thank you, Nocturne-kun!" The nurse said with a bright smile.

' _How is this woman alive after all this time?'_ Reaper thought dryly.

"H-Hey, I think that just attracted all of _them_ ," Rei stood up from her seat and pointed out the window, gesturing to a few zombies that had turned in their general direction. "We need to go, now!"

"Wait!" Takashi exclaimed with a frown as he looked back at the main entrance. "There are more people coming!"

Hearing this, the super soldier looked out the window and spied a group of students along with a teacher, Mr. Shido if he remembered correctly, who were running towards the bus.

"We need to go, now!" Rei said, almost desperately. "We don't have to help them! Just leave them!"

"I agree. The fewer people to worry about the better…" Reaper agreed bluntly.

Apparently, Komuro didn't like this and decided to hold the door open. "What the hell are you two talking about!? Of course, we have to help them."

Rei gritted her teeth. "You'll regret helping _him_ , Takashi…"

Reaper didn't miss the amount of venom in the girl's tone. While he didn't have any personal history or any interaction with Rei Miyamoto, he didn't expect her to have a vendetta against someone within the approaching group.

Checking outside, the former assassin noticed that a student had fallen to the ground and was begging Shido for help…

...he received a foot to the face as a response.

Reaper glared at the man, _'He'll be trouble down the road… I might have to kill him soon.'_

Looking back at the fallen student, who was holding his busted nose with both hands as he cried in pain, the clone watched emotionlessly as the zombies approached him, eager to sink their teeth into fresh meat.

Then another factor emerged… one that shocked the super soldier all the way down to his core...

A long, pink tongue whipped out from above, snagging the student by his neck as he choked then with hardly a yelp he was dragged up towards the surface of the main school building… and towards a creature that Reaper had hoped with all his soul shouldn't even be alive…

"A Licker…" He muttered under his breath.

* * *

 _ **[Flashback]**_

* * *

 _"Command, we've entered the security room," Lupo said into her radio._

 _"There should be a console in there. Use it to override the security lockdown," said Command._

 _Four Eyes and Spectre did that while the others stood guard._

 _They finished._

 _"Good. Now you can access the server room and destroy all of the city's records." Command told them._

 _Before they could leave, one of the monitors caught Vector's attention and he gazed upon it like he was hypnotized._

 _"Check out that monitor," he said to his teammates and they huddled together to see what content the screen had to show._

 _"That is a security feed from earlier today," Spectre said after noticing the time and date on the side of the screen._

 _The monitor screen showed footage of Nicholai inside a different room of the same building Wolfpack were in right now. He was seen opening a door and getting ready to exit through it when he turned around and saw someone or something coming toward his direction. It was a U.B.C.S. member and was possibly under Nicholai's command._

 _Without hesitation and with an evil look on his face, Nicholai whipped out a handgun and shot the running man in the leg, crippling him. Wolfpack couldn't believe that the man they ran into not too long ago would turn against his own men._

 _Two more U.B.C.S. personnel tried to catch up to Nicholai, but he quickly stepped out of the room and closed its door. One of those soldiers banged his fist against the door and tried to open it, but it was no good because the door was now locked and the soldiers were trapped inside._

 _The wounded man who was injured by Nicholai was crawling away frantically and the other one beside him appeared to be shooting at something off-camera. Pretty soon, it was revealed to be zombies and they were closing in on the trapped men._

 _The one Wolfpack assumed was cursing Nicholai for his treachery (the footage was muted so none of them could hear anything from it) turned around and saw the creatures. While his two comrades were swarmed and attacked by the zombies, he climbed up on top of the room's large machinery outlets to escape through a vent shaft to avoid becoming zombie food, but one of the zombies, dressed as a security guard, grabbed him by the leg and dragged him back down onto the floor and he met his grisly end as the zombie crowd began eating him and his comrades._

 _Wolfpack was stunned by what they saw. Normally, they didn't give a damn about the U.B.C.S. but seeing Nicholai's cruel act of treachery against his own team was unexpected and barbaric. Some of the Wolfpack members were truly shocked by that._

 _"That's Nicholai and his team . . ." said Four Eyes._

 _"They didn't put up much of a fight," said Vector._

 _"Isn't that against company policy?" Spectre asked._

 _Reaper looked at Lupo, "I told you we should've killed him."_

 _The French woman ignored the super soldier, "Less talking, people. We still need to destroy that evidence."_

 _They were about to exit the security room when the door they were going to take suddenly burst open and zombies poured in. There were about 12 to 15 of them._

 _"More infected! Let's move!" Spectre yelled and the group started shooting the creatures in an instant._

 _Vector delivered a kick to the back of a zombie's leg and proceeded to slit its throat with his knife._

 _Beltway grabbed one zombie and heaved it over using a suplex move, causing the zombie's body to snap several bones in its body due to its decaying state._

 _To end it quicker, Lupo targeted the nearest zombie she could find and used a powerful punch to it that knocked it back along with every other zombie near it in the vicinity. With the zombies off their feet and easier to kill this way, Wolfpack executed all of them with headshots and left via the stairs behind the zombie corpses._

 _More gunfire came from a closed door just a few feet of their view. Spectre used his Sonar Vision mode to see through the door and he detected more Spec Ops soldiers making a stand against another zombie mob._

 _"I see more B.O.W.s and enemy soldiers together beyond that door," he told them._

 _Armed with the new info, Wolfpack approached the door, opened it slowly and saw, as Spectre said, a few Spec Ops members shooting at zombies, a third of them Crimson Heads. The soldiers were entirely focused on their problem that they didn't even notice the Umbrella squad standing just behind them._

 _Rather than kill the distracted troops immediately, Four Eyes instantly thought of a way of getting rid of their enemies without risk to them. She grabbed one of her pheromone bombs, activated it and quietly slid the object near the Spec Ops soldiers' feet._

 _One of them discovered the bomb and Wolfpack, but was too late to say or do anything about it as Delta Team closed the door and locked it, sealing themselves from the carnage that was to come._

 _"We'll let the B.O.W.s have a little fun with them before proceeding forward." Four Eyes said and they approved of her plan. With this in action, the team was conserving their firepower rather than just spending it._

 _Back outside, the bomb began spraying its red gas all over the Spec Ops men and this made the crowd of zombies even more determined to rush at the soldiers in a vicious rage._

 _"Oh shit!" one of them yelled and they started shooting wildly at the incoming, hungry horde and they were all eventually overpowered and eaten alive._

 _Screams and groans were heard and Delta Team, under advice from Four Eyes, waited a couple of minutes before making any moves. Four Eyes told them that her chemical takes a while to fully wear off and if they were caught in it before completely dissolving, then the creatures would try to do to them what they just did with the soldiers._

 _When time was up, Lupo gave the order to reopen the door and killed the feasting zombies as soon as possible. The bodies of the Spec Ops troops was a real mess, but Wolfpack didn't care._

 _Eventually, they were on the same balcony that led right to where they first entered the City Hall building. It was also there that they ran into more Spec Ops and battled them as well as a few zombies. It was becoming clear that the entire building seemed to be invaded with the Spec Ops guys and the Wolfpack soldiers were now finding them to be a nuisance._

 _After getting both their living and undead foes out of the way, Wolfpack navigated themselves around the building's upper balcony and came to a place that looked familiar to them._

 _Where they were standing in was the same room they saw on the tape footage back in the security room where they witnessed Nicholai betraying his men and leaving them behind to die at the rotting hands of the undead. There were bodies in the room wearing U.B.C.S. uniforms that proved it._

 _"This must be Nicholai's team," Vector said._

 _"What is he doing? Why allow all these people to be devoured? He has gone mad." Spectre said._

 _"You're right. Who knows how many people he has fed to the infected. His mind has been warped." Lupo commented._

 _"The guy's a fucking nutjob if you ask me," said Beltway. Somehow, he had a feeling that if they ever ran into Nicholai again, he would surely pull a fast one on them as he had done to the dead soldiers in that very place._

 _"Ooh, looks like fun, but we have a mission, yes?" Bertha said._

 _Lupo kicked one of the corpses and nothing happened. Although dead, from the manner of how they died, the bodies could rise up at any time from viral infection. To ensure that didn't happen, the team simply fired off a single shot to each of their heads. Now they were completely dead._

 _"Quit stalling! Concentrate weapons fire on those servers." Command ordered._

 _"Right. Let's take care of them," said Lupo._

 _Having no time in deactivating the server machines with the computers, the group decided to just destroy them all with gunfire._

 _When they finished, U.S.S. Command contacted them._

 _"Good. Now proceed to the records room and finish the job."_

 _Their next objective, as Command put it just now, was to find the documentation in the building's archives room and get rid of everything there by any means necessary._

 _All of a sudden, the room was breached by zombies and attacked Wolfpack._

 _In a similar way with how they dealt with some of the Spec Ops guys earlier, they chose to conserve ammo by using two frag grenades, borrowed from one of the U.B.C.S. corpses rather than using their own, to blow the undead party to smithereens._

 _Now the room and hall where the zombies emerged from were doused in zombie blood, organs, and rotting flesh. It looked as if the room was rotting and bleeding from the inside-out like a Halloween decoration._

 _Minutes later, the team arrived in City Hall's records room._

 _Piles of documents, in both paper and digital form, were everywhere gathering dust and untouched by anyone for days since the virus leak. The only documents Wolfpack were after here were the ones that mentioned Umbrella Inc and those were to be relinquished on sight._

 _"We're here. The records room." Vector said._

 _"Alright. Now find that evidence and get rid of it!" said Command and Wolfpack began their inspection of the area for their targets. According to their resources, there should be five documents in the room._

 _They encountered one of these aforementioned documents on a table in front of them in the forms of large scrolls and blueprints. They contained zoning plans and were ripe for the picking and eventual destruction._

 _"This must be what we're looking for. Let's torch it," said Beltway, even though he nor anyone else had any actual flammable products or weapons on them._

 _Spectre found a dropped box of matches near the table. He opened the box and saw that only four matchsticks were already used before by someone else and several more remained unused._

 _He broke one stick off, lit his match on the box's side patch and lowered it onto the document papers. Within a few seconds, the papers were fully ablaze and the fire consumed every ounce of it._

 _"One down, four more to go." Four Eyes said. Getting an idea, Spectre instructed the others to find the remaining documents and bring them all back to the table so he could burn them altogether. While they split up to search, Spectre stayed behind to watch for enemy soldiers or B.O.W.s. After all, he did have the tools for that attached to his face._

 _Bertha found a document that was meant for electric plans and she took it._

 _Vector discovered the sewage plan documents and he too snatched it._

 _A document designed for staffing plans were seen and taken by Beltway and the final document was found by Lupo._

 _After gathering all the documents, they each regrouped near the entrance and they piled the documents onto the same table the first document was burned on._

 _Lighting another match, Spectre simply tossed it onto the pile and the papers were all set alight and were incinerated until nothing remained. It was a good thing for Wolfpack that the room's smoke detectors were down otherwise that would have brought on problems for them._

 _With their task complete, Vector made contact with the group's CO._

 _"Command, the evidence at City Hall has been taken care of," he said._

 _"Great work, Delta Team," said Command._

 _"Now let's fucking beat it before those things show up," Beltway said._

 _Wolfpack exited the records room through another door on the other side of the area._

 _When they arrived at another destination, a large room, they found nothing but more useless records and junk. No zombies or Spec Ops were present anywhere. However, it did not mean that the six Umbrella soldiers were safe and out of harm's reach. Trouble could spring out and jump them at any given moment and they had to be ready for it._

 _Apparently, that trouble came to them in the form of Nicholai Ginovaef. He was seen standing on the other side of the large room just above the floor, staring at Wolfpack with a sadistic grin on his face. Although he was the only one other than the Delta Team members left in the building, something told them that he had something sinister planned just for them._

 _"Nicholai! What's the meaning of this!? Why did you kill your team!?" Vector demanded angrily._

 _The U.B.C.S. member and traitor laughed evilly._

 _"They served their purpose most excellently," he said and grabbed his pistol and aimed it at them. "Just as you will!"_

 _He fired a shot at them and they reacted by moving away. However, he missed and didn't fire again. Wolfpack got the message that he missed his shot intentionally, which was part of his plan because before any of them could return fire at him, a sound was heard and Lupo told the team to hold their positions._

 _Harsh growling was heard coming from somewhere within the room. It sounded more menacing than zombies or Cerberus dogs._

 _They heard a screech and Wolfpack prepared for battle with the upcoming threat._

 _Spectre's mask technology informed him just exactly what the new danger was and just before he could tell the others, a group of B.O.W.s was seen crawling out from the room's ventilator shafts and ceilings._

 _These creatures were different from anything Wolfpack faced in the city or in Dr. Birkin's former lab. Their bodies were nothing but muscle tissue and they had large talon claws on their hands and feet. Their tongues were slimy and extended in length and their brains were exposed on top of their heads and they had no eyes, meaning that they were blind, but they had strong hearing to compensate for their lack of vision. They were Lickers._

 _"Lickers!" Lupo expressed._

 _"Have fun!" Nicholai taunted and made a bolting exit from the room, dodging one of the Licker monsters along the way and locked the doors behind him, trapping Wolfpack inside with the blind yet deadly creatures._

 _The Lickers turned toward Wolfpack's direction and attacked._

 _Now the team was determined to escape City Hall, but to do that, they needed a keycard for the doors Nicholai locked as they were electronic._

 _The Lickers inched closer to them and were immediately shot at and they leaped down to the floor and started searching high and low for the keycard while at the same time struggling to keep the skinless B.O.W.s off their tail._

 _One of those creatures leaped to the floor from the ceiling, wrapped its tongue around Beltway and tried to drag him toward itself, but his suit's weight outmatched the monster's tongue strength._

 _"No tongue, bitch!" Beltway shouted and raised his weapon at the opposing enemy and fired. The bullets penetrated the Licker's body and it died._

 _Another Licker pounced onto Vector and tried to keep him pinned down for a kill move. The pounce also knocked his assault rifle out of his grip._

 _Vector struggled with the Licker long enough to grab his handgun and fired off most of its rounds at the monster's underside. Four of his bullets struck the Licker's heart organ, causing the creature to squeal, thrash around a bit and die._

 _He shoved the body off himself and quickly stood back up. It was there that he realized their weak spot: their hearts._

 _"Everyone, go for their hearts! They'll die faster that way!" he said aloud and returned to fending off another Licker that heard him._

 _Giving it a shot, the Wolfpack soldiers followed Vector's advice and targeted their weapon directly at the Lickers' unprotected hearts._

 _Pretty soon, most of them dropped (some of them literally) faster than they would have if they were shot at other parts of their bodies._

 _A Licker shot its tongue at Reaper, who raised his left gauntlet to allow the appendage to wrap around his arm. The two briefly struggled for a bit before the super soldier's enhanced strength won out and pulled the bio-weapon towards him. His hand lashed out and grabbed the Licker by the face. It struggled futilely by swiping its claws at the clone, only succeeding in leaving scratches on the armor. Without even flinching, Reaper slowly crushed the Licker's head until it was nothing more than bloody mush._

 _All of the invading Lickers were now dead and Wolfpack took this time to reload and sweep the area for their only means of escape before more showed up._

 _Reaper, however, contacted Command in secret, " This is Reaper… Delta Team's combat data against Lickers have been studied and processed."_

" _Excellent work, this will allow us to improve on B.O.W production. Continue with your mission, Reaper."_

" _Roger," The assassin nodded before following after the rest of Wolfpack._

* * *

 **[Present Day]**

* * *

Snapping back into reality, Reaper watched as the struggling student was torn to pieces by the Licker. Blood and body parts splattered across the earth, staining the ground crimson.

Once the last person had gotten aboard the bus, Takashi slammed the door shut. "Okay, hit it!"

Reaper braced himself when Nurse Marikawa decided to put a new meaning in "putting the pedal to the metal". However, his sight never left the intimidating figure of the Licker as it thoroughly tore into the dead student's body like a ravenous animal.

' _If there are Lickers… then this whole situation definitely isn't coincidence…'_ He thought before quickly sitting down when Shizuka ran over a few zombies, nearly sending him tumbling to the ground. _'Where the hell did this woman learn to drive!?'_

Sometime after their escape from the high school, the survivors all managed to take a much-needed breather while Shizuka drove the bus down towards the city.

"Why the fuck are we going into the city!?" Tsunoda, a punk kid with dyed blonde hair, stood up by using the seats for leverage as he made his way to the front of the bus. "If you all haven't noticed from the smoke, the city is up in motherfucking flames!"

They all suddenly lurch as Nurse Marikawa harshly hit the brakes. "Okay, that is enough!" After stopping the bus, the buxom blonde woman got out of the driver's seat. "I can't focus on driving if you're just going to keep complaining; so be quiet!"

Tsunoda seemed to be momentarily taken aback. He frowned before muttering something incoherent and walked back towards his seat.

Reaper, watching all of this from his own seat, merely scoffed. _'Imbeciles, the lot of them…'_

"What the fuck are _you_ looking at, gaijin?"

The super soldier raised a brow at Tsunoda, who was now standing directly in front of his seat with a scowl on his face.

"Hey, knock it off, Tsunoda." Takashi intervened, causing the blonde-haired boy to scowl even harder.

"Fuck off, Komuro! You ain't the boss of me. This is between me and him."

Reaper stood up to his full height as he glared coldly at Tsunoda. "Then by all means… let's make this between us." He clenched his left hand as his joints popped with eagerness.

"Children! Please, cease this infighting at once!" Shido walked over towards Tsunoda and put his hands on the boy's shoulders, "Come now, Tsunoda, there's is no reason to fight, is there?"

The punk's scowl deepened before sulking back towards his seat, muttering curses along the way. Reaper narrowed his eyes at the retreating high school student then glared harshly at Shido, who didn't seem to have noticed.

"This is why we need a leader!" The rat-faced man raised his hands into the air. "Without a leader, there will only continue to be conflict! We need someone with experience! Someone with poise!"

Saya sighed. "Let me guess, someone like yourself?"

If the man noticed the sarcasm, Shido didn't show it. "Why yes!" He said with a grin as he looked around the bus. "I am a teacher, therefore I have experience. It is only natural for me to be the leader. Why just mere moments ago, I saved the very same students that are riding in this bus right now!"

' _You? A leader? You'd get everyone killed in five minutes flat…'_ Reaper thought with a mental scoff.

Shido spun around so that his face was now visible to everyone on the bus. "So what do you say, guys? How about it?" Shido's speech was initially met with silence. Then one student stood up and began clapping. And then another, and another. Soon enough, more than half the bus had thrown in their support for the teacher. "Well now, I guess that does it!" The man's grin grew wider. "The majority has elected me to be the leader."

Suddenly, to the surprise of everyone (even Reaper), Rei kicked open the door to the bus and leaped off.

"Rei!" Takashi jumped out after her.

' _Goddammit!'_ Reaper silently cursed as he followed the two outside.

"No way! I a not staying here with that bastard!" Rei yelled.

"Get back in the bus, Rei," Takashi grabbed the girl's wrist. "At least until we get back into the city, okay?"

"Leave her, Komuro," Reaper said bluntly, surprising the survivors. "If she wants to be stubborn and go out on her own then that's on her. She can kill herself for all I care."

"What the hell's the matter with you, Nocturne!" Takashi yelled at the ex-assassin.

Shido shook his head in mock disappointment. "Well, there's nothing I can do if you don't want to act in accordance with all of us."

"You, shut your mouth before I cut your tongue out," Reaper warned the man as he brought out his combat knife, shocking and frightening the snake of a man.

"H-Hey, Marikawa-sensei, we need to go!" Takagi said, alarmed. "There's a bus coming straight at us!"

The ex-Umbrella agent frowned when he caught sight of the approaching, out-of-control bus then looked over at Takashi and Rei. Neither of them was paying any attention and were still arguing with each other.

"Fuck!" Without even thinking, Reaper dived forward, grabbing both of their hands as he dragged them away to safety.

"W-wha-?" Rei gasped in surprise. "N-Nocturne-san?!"

In the nick of time, the other bus crashed straight into a parked car, causing it to flip and land directly in a flaming heap, right where the two were standing mere seconds ago. Reaper brought Rei and Takashi down as the car exploded into a giant wall of fire, which now separated them from the rest of the group.

"Damn it, you two are gonna be the death of me one day…" Reaper growled as he stood up then noticed some of the undead breaking out of the burning bus that had crashed. They didn't last long as the fiery embers soon melted away at their flesh.

"H-holy shit," Takashi said as he gulped at what could be compared to as a scene straight out of hell. "T-thanks for the save, Nocturne. I owe you one."

"What the hell were you two thinking!" Reaper snarled at the two teens, who flinched back with a bit of regret. "If you hadn't of jumped out of the damn bus, we'd already been in the fucking city by now!"

"But I-" Rei tried to explain but the icy glare from the super soldier silenced her pleas.

"This is why I work better on my own. I wouldn't have to worry about idiots like you getting yourselves killed," Reaper coldly stated. "I should've escaped on my own. Less troublesome people to worry about… Unfortunately, your deaths would come back to haunt me. So try not to pull another stunt like that again."

"H-hai!" The two replied hesitantly.

"Nocturne-san! Komuro-san!" Saeko Busujima's worried voice cried out. "Are you guys all alright?"

"A-at the police station!" Takashi shouted, hoping his voice reached the kendo captain. "Meet us at the police station!"

"What time?"

The bat-wielding boy took a quick glance at his watch. "Tonight at 7!" He coughed, the smoke from the fire beginning to thicken. "If not tonight, then tomorrow at the same time!"

"T-Takashi, we need to go now!" Rei shouted, concerned. "Before the fire starts to spread anymore!"

"Then we don't have a moment to spare," Reaper said, passing by the teens. "Let's move!"

The trio had taken off running, leaving behind the fiery wall that burned any unfortunate undead down to the bone. All the while, a large figure dressed in a dark grey trench coat and a fedora hat walked out of the flames with heavy footsteps.

Soulless, milky eyes watched the humans flee for their lives… before it strolled slowly through the street, following after the trio of survivors that ran…

* * *

 **[Later…]**

* * *

After a good deal of running, Reaper and the two teens had stopped by the riverside to rest. The ex-assassin less than the others since he was used to running long distances. His enhanced hearing caught the sound of an explosion, drawing his attention along with Takashi and Rei.

The orange-haired girl grew a bit paler at the sound. "Oh my God…" She stared at the site of the explosion for a little while longer. "Nocturne-san, thank you for saving us."

"No problem," He replied bluntly. His crimson eyes landed on his KM2000. The blade had gotten a bit dirty with some of the infected students' dried blood. Reaper reached into his pocket and pulled out the slightly damaged silencer of his pistol.

"What's that thing, man?" Takashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A silencer for a handgun. I took it off mine earlier to provide a means for escape," Reaper said before tossing the useless tool away. "No need for it now since I don't have a gun on me."

Takashi nodded in response, frowning. "Yeah, it's been one hell of a day…"

The former assassin looked over at Takashi then at Rei. A thought had bothered him for a while and now seemed just as good as any to mention it…

"What happened to Hisashi?" He asked.

Takashi scowled as Rei choked back a sob. No one said anything for a while as the girl began to cry.

The brown-haired teen looked away, "He's dead." There was a hint of bitterness and guilt in his tone. Obviously, the topic was still pretty painful for him.

"Was he eaten?" Reaper asked out of curiosity.

The two remained silent, save for Rei's crying, but Takashi shook his head.

It took Reaper only a moment to think it over before he came up with a conclusion, "He was bitten… He was turning into one of _them_ … So you killed him, didn't you?'

The dam had finally broken from Rei as she sobbed and wailed at the loss of her boyfriend while Takashi gripped his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white.

Reaper sighed, "I see…" He checked their surroundings and found no enemies in sight. "We should get moving… We're not out of the woods yet."

The rest of the walk between the trio was silent. Neither of them willing to start a conversation to pass the time, especially with the Hell that they've all been through…

* * *

 **A/N: And there's the chapter. Thank God I managed to finish it over Spring Break before college classes started back up.**

 **So, I introduced the Lickers a little early as well as a certain stalker as well. Down the road, the survivors will be meeting with the new BOWs known as the Breeders. And to some of you with active imaginations, they are** _ **exactly**_ **what you think they are.**

 **Anyways, review and comment if you like. Love it, hate it, but just know that you've read it, fool!**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of "The Dead's Reaper".**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Resident Evil or Highschool of the Dead. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Resident Evil: The Dead's Reaper**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Death's Return

* * *

 **[Infection Zone]**

* * *

It had taken a while for Rei to dry her tears.

Reaper could hardly blame her. After all, her boyfriend did die.

If he were honest, he half-expected the gray-haired teen to suddenly burst out of nowhere and laugh it off as a joke to tease the ex-Umbrella agent. He would've gotten hit but he'd still be alive. Another factor he found disconcerting was that Takashi had said nothing the entire time. The other boy almost appeared to be sulking. How odd.

Then again, he _did_ kill Hisashi before he turned. Despite being a mercy killing, he was still experiencing the trauma that came with killing someone he knew. He had initially assumed that the two of them, along with Hisashi were good friends. It seemed out of character for Takashi to be glaring at the riverbed instead of being by Rei's side. Perhaps they were not as close as he had originally thought? Or perhaps it was simply the fact that cold logic could never predict how emotional humans would act.

"Come on," Takashi muttered as he picked up a stone and threw it into the river, with a good amount of force no less, "We need to get going if we want to get to the station before 7."

"Unfortunately, we will not get there on time by foot. We'll have to find shelter to rest." Reaper pointed out.

"Where do you suggest then?" The brunette asked.

"My apartment is close by. We can stop there to rest and resupply." The ex-Umbrella agent stated.

"How far?" Takashi asked.

"Not far. About a block from our current position. If we're quiet and swift, we should be able to make it there without any unexpected hassle from the undead." Reaper answered. "For now, stay behind me and follow my orders."

The two teens nodded in understanding as they followed the former Umbrella agent.

However, despite the silent path they tread, their mysterious pursuer continued to trail behind them in a slow, menacing pace.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile…]**

* * *

"Are you guys hearing this?" Saya frowned, "Shidou sounds like he's trying to get us to join a new religious sect or something."

Saeko merely nodded as she glanced out the window. The number of vehicles stuck in traffic right now was as far as the eye could see. It did not seem that they would be getting through any time soon. It did not seem that anyone would be getting anywhere too soon for that matter.

At this rate we won't be going anywhere anytime soon," The purple-haired swordswomen crossed her arms over her chest, "Perhaps it would be better if we continued on foot?"

"I think that's a good idea, senpai," Kohta said as he nodded in agreement, "I don't exactly like Shidou-sensei."

Takagi snorted. "Who actually does? The guy's as slimy and rotten as they come."

"Then we are all in agreement?" Saeko glanced at her watch, "We still have a few hours before the meeting."

"Uhm, is it fine if I tag along too?" Shizuka waved sheepishly, "I don't exactly enjoy Shidou-sensei's presence all too much either."

Saeko merely smiled. "Of course, we were all originally together at the start anyway." The purple-haired swordswomen then clapped her hands together. "So it is agreed then?"

"Let's just go already," Saya said in a clearly annoyed tone of voice, "I'll go crazy if I have to listen to any more of Shidou's ramblings."

With an almost unnecessary amount of grace, the Takagi heiress rose up from her seat and made her way to the door, beckoning for the rest of them to follow.

* * *

 **[With Reaper…]**

* * *

The city was in an even worse condition than he had originally theorized. While he had expected to see the panic and perhaps hysteria, the sheer amount of chaos that he had borne witness to so far had been quite surprising.

Destruction was everywhere. Cars were aflame, buildings were rundown and looted. The current setting resembled one of the many war-torn cities he had traversed as an assassin.

Exhaustion had yet to creep upon him. Given that he had been trained as a soldier and raised as a killer, it was only natural for a super-soldier to be physically and mentally capable of the apocalypse. Looking over towards his two companions, he could tell that they were not faring any better.

Takashi hid it well, but he could see his slightly labored breathing. Rei simply looked like she was about to faint.

They had been walking for a while. By Reaper's estimates, it had been close to half an hour. During that time, he had to keep the two teens from making any noise lest they attract the attention of the city's undead inhabitants.

Now if only he could get them to shut up…

"Oh, I'm sorry princess, I am _oh so sorry_ for not taking that into account. Yeah let's just go knock on someone's door and ask them if we can crash at their place while there's a fucking zombie epidemic going on; that would go over real well wouldn't it?" Takashi threw his hands up into the air, "Yeah, I'm sure people would be willing to help with half the city up in flames and the walking dead everywhere!"

"Ugh! What the hell's your problem, Takashi?" Rei venomously bit back, "You're always like this, why can't you be more like Hisashi for once?"

"My problem?" Takashi began to raise his voice, "What's your problem? Hisashi's fucking dead okay? He turned into a fucking zombie and I killed him! How about you stop fucking comparing me to him for once!"

"For the love of God, shut the fuck up so I can get some peace and quiet for two seconds!" Reaper exclaimed.

The two teens went quiet immediately out of fear of angering the former assassin.

"Thank you. We're almost there anyway so… stop arguing until we get there." The super soldier said.

The other boy only grunted in response while the brown-haired girl muttered a quiet apology.

He tilted his head towards that direction and beckoned for his companions to follow. Takashi stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked away as he briskly walked near his left side while Rei followed along on his right side with her arms crossed over her chest. While the tension in the air seemed to be so thick that it was starting to become visible to the human eye, he enjoyed the peace and quiet nonetheless.

The journey was uneventful, and for that he was grateful. He was much too tired to be dealing with any extra shenanigans that fate wanted to throw his way at this point. He had already dealt with more troublesome things in this one day than in his entire life combined. It was quite ridiculous when he actually stopped to think about it.

His apartment complex looked almost exactly the same as it was when he left it this morning, with a few minor differences here and there. Well, he supposed his now dead neighbor's body lying in front of the entrance wasn't exactly minor. Then there was also the fact that most of the complex looked a lot more trashy than usual.

 _'Nobody had better gone in my apartment and taken my guns or I'm gonna be pissed.'_ Reaper thought with a small growl.

He marched down the blood-stained halls with Takashi and Rei following close behind him. Both teens looked a little green at the sight of so much blood.

Eventually, the trio came across a door that still seemed to be locked. Reaper noticed the half-eaten corpse of his neighbor by the door. Poor guy probably wanted to try and warn him about what was happening only to suffer the same fate as the rest of the undead's victims. Shame, he really liked his wife's cookies.

The young man shook his head to rid himself of such memories. Reaching into his pants pocket, Reaper pulled out the keys to his apartment and quickly unlocked the door, allowing them to enter into the safe confines of his home.

"Holy shit…" Takashi said with shock and awe.

"That's… a _lot_ of guns." Rei admitted with a hint of caution in her tone.

Reaper ignored them as the teens shuffled inside while he closed and locked the door, making sure to use a bookcase to barricade it just in case. "Alright, we should be safe here for the night. For now, take a breather while you can." He said to his traveling companions.

Takashi and Rei graciously followed his advice as they sat on the soft, comfortable vice grip of Reaper's couch. The former assassin flipped a switch as the lights flickered on, much to his companions' surprise.

"There's still power here?" Rei inquired.

"I installed a backup generator for my home only. It will last for a few years as long as I regularly refuel it." Reaper explained. "I had it installed just in case there was a blackout. Luckily, I was right on the money."

"Um, what's with… all the guns, by the way?" Takashi asked rather nervously about the apartment tenant.

The clone looked at Takashi with a dry glare, "It's a hobby." He answered.

"Pretty weird hobby…" Rei muttered before squeaking in surprise when Reaper leveled his glare onto her. "Um…"

Takashi quickly came to the girl's rescue, "So you live here by yourself, Nocturne?"

The former assassin nodded as he marched over to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and pulled out three cans of cola. "Something like that. Been living on my own for a few years." He stated.

"What about your parents? Aren't they worried?" Rei asked while accepting the drink from Reaper.

"Never had a dad. My adoptive mom is away on… business right now." He answered as his thoughts drifted to Lupo, who was no doubt hiding with her children to keep Umbrella's agents from finding her. Mental images of his other teammates came to mind but he figured that they were either hiding as well or trying to take down Umbrella's upper echelon from the shadows.

It's what _he_ would've done…

"Well, I hope your mom is alright," Rei admitted with a sad look on her face.

Reaper gave the girl a once-over before he gestured down the hall, "Go to the bathroom and take a shower. You look like you need it right now."

The thought of a hot shower immediately gave Rei pause mid-sip of her drink before she looked at her savior with gratitude. "Thanks, Nocturne-kun." She said, standing up from the couch and quickly walking down the hall to get a much needed shower.

After Rei left, the boys were the only ones left in the living room. Takashi sheepishly looked at his classmate, who was busy checking each weapon that was mounted on the walls of his home like he was preparing for war.

"So… how were you able to do all of that? Back at the school I mean." The hot-headed boy asked.

"I was trained since birth." Reaper explained. "Umbrella wanted a weapon so they made me and had their trainers mold me into the perfect killing machine. I was lucky enough to escape from the organization before I became their puppet forever."

"Umbrella? Puppet? You keep going on about that but Umbrella's been disassembled for nearly a decade." Takashi retorted.

"That's what they want you to believe. The public company may have been destroyed but there are those of the upper echelon that still lurk in the shadows. They are the ones who control the production of B. from behind the scenes." The ex-assassin explained.

"Seriously, man, you're speaking like a crazy person." Takashi said with a creeped out look.

Reaper sighed, "Whatever. Believe me or not. It won't change the fact that the world is burning and the undead have risen."

The Japanese youth figured that the American was done talking and decided to just sit on the couch quietly. Meanwhile, Reaper decided to remove his shirt and examine himself for any injuries he may have missed during the escape from the high school. His fingers brushed against one _particular_ scar on his chest that left him with a scowl.

* * *

 _ **[Flashback]**_

* * *

 _After Wolfpack had finished their mission at Raccoon City Hall, Command had given them their next orders. Right now, Reaper sat away from the rest of Delta Squad, his weapon resting against his lap while his teammates were either having a quick drink, a bite to eat, or a few minutes of sleep. The super soldier had run some evaluations on each member of Wolfpack. Though some of them were only in it to get paid or to have their fill of blood, he noted that each of them had a symphony with one another, which made them all the more effective as a unit. They'd be useful in his mission… so long as they didn't hamper him in any sort of way. When the time came for their usefulness to end, he would gladly kill them._

 _"A number of survivors in Raccoon City may still have information that could damage the corporation. We don't have time to hunt them down individually so we're going to have you knock out a power grid that will take down the city's telecommunications. We can't let anything get out that might link us to the outbreak. We are sending you some electromagnetic pulse generators that you will use to deactivate the power plant in the northern sector of the city. A supply chopper is inbound with the generators, rendezvous with it on the Raccoon City Hospital rooftop helipad."_

 _Despite the team's exhaustion with Nicholai, the Lickers, and their irritation at Command for blaming them for the town's horrors, they reluctantly agreed to fulfill the new task._

 _"Objective conformed, we're moving to the hospital now." Lupo said._

 _"Command out."_

 _Wolfpack moved out. Eventually, they reached their next destination: Raccoon General Hospital._

 _"I am getting too old for this." Spectre complained. No one said anything about it._

 _The hallway they stood in upon entry seemed empty, but Wolfpack were not fooled. Something was bound to jump out and attack at any time._

 _They carefully walked through the hall and entered what looked like a cafeteria filled with party stuff such as balloons, party hats, present boxes that were ripped or unopened and food items that were left uneaten and rotting. Apparently, it was some kind of retirement party meant for someone before the T-Virus escaped as it said so on a few signs that said "Happy Retirement!"_

 _Before proceeding any further, a familiar, sinister-sounding voice spoke through the room's intercom speakers. It was Nicholai Ginovaef._

 _"Good evening Umbrella Security Service. Hope you haven't forgotten your old friend, Nicholai." he said, his voice echoed through the abandoned cafeteria._

'I wish we did.' _Bertha thought._

 _Nicholai continued. "I see you escaped my little diversion at City Hall."_

 _Wolfpack looked around the cafeteria for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Not even Spectre was able to spot him with his goggles when he thought he was hiding inside._

 _"How is he tracking us?" Spectre asked._

 _"Unfortunately, my client . . . can't have you interfering with our little side project. So I've rigged up a few toys to keep you busy." said the mad U.B.C.S. member._

 _And just as he said that, the tables all over the cafeteria began to wobble and zombies crawled out from underneath them and began walking toward the U.S.S. unit._

 _Nicholai let out a maniacal laugh through the intercom and left Wolfpack on their own to fend off the undead._

 _"Nicholai, you bastard!" Lupo yelled and she and her comrades had no choice but to survive Nicholai's trap._

 _After killing the zombies a few minutes later, more broke into the cafeteria through another door and joined in on the action._

 _Wolfpack saw that these new zombies were different. They were rigged with bombs that were attached to poles which were embedded in their backs and shoulders. If these zombies were killed or if the timers on their bombs expired, they would go off and lead to bigger problems for the six survivors._

 _"Shoot zombies before… they get too close." Spectre advised, not that he or the others couldn't see that._

 _The bomb zombies were shot at from a far distance and when they died, their traps exploded. Two zombies that were walking next to them were also killed when this happened and it gave the Wolfpack members an idea on killing them faster._

 _Four Eyes gathered the zombies together with another one of her pheromone bombs and when that worked, she fired off a shot at one zombie whose bomb detonated and killed all the other surrounding zombies, making their own bombs explode as well until they were all vanquished._

 _From elsewhere, Nicholai was heard again via the building's intercoms._

 _"Ha ha! My little contraptions seem to be working perfectly."_

 _"Go fuck yourself, Nicholai!" Beltway shouted. He hoped Nicholai was able to hear his angry comment, but Nicholai said nothing back and left the team alone again._

 _After the rigged zombies were dealt with, the unit waited for the pheromone gas to wear off first before leaving the cafeteria through the same door the zombies came from and soon, they were now standing inside the hospital's main lobby where a few dead bodies were seen laying on the floor and on a couple of stretchers that were laid out in the area._

 _Another door from the opposite side of their position was broken down by more zombies with bomb traps on their bodies and made their way to the Wolfpack soldiers._

 _Some of those rigged zombies were Crimson Heads. Their speed, agility and strength, combined with their bombs, made them even more dangerous to handle._

 _The group quickly killed the Crimson zombies first before targeting the slow ones next._

 _After the threat was terminated, Wolfpack explored further and found a stairway that led them to another room filled with zombies waiting for a bite to eat. During the undead massacre, one zombie latched onto Vector and he finished it off by grabbing its head under his right arm and giving a sudden jerk to its head and neck._

 _Another bomb zombie emerged from a hidden spot and attacked Four Eyes when the team entered another hospital room. Seeing the bomb's red light blinking fast, Four Eyes shoved the creature away just in time as the device went off and showered its surroundings with blood and flesh. A second too late and she would have wound up being killed or seriously burned and/or injured._

 _When they journeyed farther, they discovered not only another exit ahead of them, but they also found out that they also needed a keycard to open it, just like back in City Hall._

 _"Great… another keycard to find." Vector said, annoyed by the new task._

 _A familiar, hissing sound echoed near them and they got ready, already aware of what was coming for them next._

 _"Not… a good sound." Spectre said._

 _Lickers were crawling into the room through shafts and Wolfpack got to work in getting rid of them right away._

 _Afterwards, the team found the card they needed, which was located in a trash bin, and resumed their dangerous journey to the helipad._

 _"Delta Team, the EMP supply chopper is inbound! Get to the roof!" said U.S.S. Command._

 _Beltway wanted to say "What do you think we're trying to do!?" to his own boss, but he restrained himself for the moment._

 _All seven members came to a room, but before they could take its stairway to the top, Spectre noticed a couple of laser-trip mines attached to each side of the stairs and one on top. The Russian member was able to spot them via his thermal vision since the lasers were invisible to naked eyes and upon so, he stopped his teammates in their tracks._

 _"Laser trip mines… detected." he said._

 _They looked around and saw the three mines armed and ready to detonate should anyone or anything touch their lasers which were unseen to them._

 _They stepped back cautiously and Spectre picked up a cardboard box and threw it at the bombs to activate them and they exploded, allowing the group to access the stairs. They also had a guess that Nicholai planted those bombs just for them._

 _More rigged zombies were disposed of and the team kept moving to their intended destination._

 _A giant ammunition chest was found and Wolfpack helped themselves to as much as they could carry._

 _They finally made it to the hospital building's rooftop and spotted the helipad. Besides that, their relief was short-lived when a crowd of Crimson Head zombies were seen coming right at them. None of the creatures were rigged with explosives like previously, but they still had to be destroyed._

 _"V-A-C-T's! Be careful!" Spectre said. "V-A-C-T" is Umbrella's original name for Crimson Head zombies._

 _Wolfpack worked together in killing the sprinting redheads._

 _Soon, the helipad was secure and Wolfpack climbed onto its top and awaited the helicopter Command told them about._

 _The sound of rotating blades was heard and they looked around the night sky and spotted a helicopter heading their way. It was the chopper loaded with the EMP charges they were ordered to get._

 _However, before the helicopter could land and make its scheduled delivery, it was suddenly shot at by an unknown source and the air vehicle started spinning out of control. The unexpected attack was not done by a rocket or a missile, but rather by a mere, simple bullet that struck the helicopter's pilot and caused injury and death._

 _The helicopter continued to decrease in altitude until it crashed in a different section of the town._

 _Back at the helipad, Wolfpack watched in awe._

 _"Who could have done that?" Bertha asked._

 _"Who do you think?" Vector responded. The answer to who was responsible for the mishap was pretty clear to them: Nicholai._

 _Just as they guessed it correctly, a series of explosions suddenly rocked the hospital and a few other buildings elsewhere and the event literally brought the roof and helipad down along with Wolfpack. They crashed back inside the structure and were now stranded. To make it worse for them, the entire floor they were on, along with the rest of the hospital, was on fire and the fire alarm began blaring everywhere._

 _"This hospital is burning down! Let's get out of here before we go with it!" Bertha said in a panic._

 _Beltway cursed when his left arm was in pain from the impact and he began rubbing it. "Command, Nicholai just shot down our supply drop and we're fucking burning up in here!" he said into his comm link._

 _"Do not let Nicholai get a hold of those EMP charges! Get to that crash site and recover them immediately!" Command ordered._

 _The lines stopped and Wolfpack had no other option but to navigate themselves through the hospital that was now one big blazing inferno._

 _They made it back down to the cafeteria where Crimson Head zombies were seen again, but this time, instead of carrying explosives on them, they were engulfed in fire. They were being cooked alive and yet the fire didn't seem to slow them down one bit and being grabbed by any of them in their current condition was obviously dangerous! CQC techniques on the flaming zombies were most definitely out of the question._

 _"Take down those walking torches!" Beltway shouted and they all shot down the fiery undead with extreme caution._

 _The Crimson Heads kept coming and with their speed and strength, Wolfpack had to evade them now and deal with them later._

 _The group were back in the waiting room which was also on fire like everything else._

 _Lupo had an idea on getting out._

 _"The morgue should have a loading dock! We can exit through there! Hurry!" she explained._

 _They started running to the opposite end of the area and entered a hallway and when they reached its doors, they burst open and, instead of zombies as expected, Wolfpack were met by a trio of fierce Hunter B.O.W.s!_

 _"Hunters! Be careful around them!" warned Four Eyes._

 _One of the creatures roared viciously and began their assault on the Umbrella squad. Because the hallway was narrow, this made it difficult to maneuver around the bulky-sized reptilian creatures and the Umbrella operatives realized that fighting them was their only solution._

 _One Hunter went for Lupo and Vector, the second went for Beltway and Four Eyes and the last one targeted Spectre and Bertha._

 _Thinking quickly, Lupo used her suit's invulnerability to help her stand a better chance against the enemy monster and, despite their burning environment, she loaded her weapon filled with incendiary rounds which would harm the Hunter and kill it faster than regular bullets. She was saving them for special occasions and now seemed to be the perfect time._

 _Vector's cloaking couldn't fool the creatures for certain obvious reasons, so he relied on just his weapons and quick reflexes. The Hunters may be strong and slightly resistant to puncture wounds and gunfire due to their armored skin, but they were slow._

 _Lupo fired her incendiary rounds at the Hunter and the bullets penetrate its flesh and caused intense burns, making the creature howl in pain and Vector went in with his own gunfire and mortally wounded the Hunter with a few quick slashes and impaled his knife through the underside of its large chin._

 _The Hunter grasped at its bleeding jaw as it bled out from its injury and gurgled blood while Lupo's bullets burned it in different areas where she shot it at and soon its whole body was on fire. These combined attacks weakened the Hunter enough to kill it._

 _Beltway, like Vector, relied on his skills and weapons to fight and Four Eyes decided to try killing her target in a way that differed from her pheromone bombs. It involved the use of her mind-controlling chemical she called "Program Infected". Zombies might be easy to control, but Hunters were a whole different story, which is why she was eager to test it out on them._

 _The team's virologist whipped out her hypo gun, set it in the desired setting and fired one shot containing the chemical at the Hunter. At first the monster was confused by her action and barely felt the prick of the needle on its flesh and resumed attacking. In a few seconds though, the Hunter stopped and began clutched at its head and squealed painfully. This meant that Four Eyes' drug appeared to be taking effect on its mind and body and soon, the creature ceased attacking and was now under control, allowing Four Eyes to command it in any manner she pleased and it couldn't disobey her orders no matter what._

 _She told Beltway to give one of his frag grenades to it and he did, though he did this with caution as he was still on edge from being close to the large creature._

 _Four Eyes then ordered the drugged Hunter to remove the grenade's pin and swallow the explosive itself. It fiercely yanked off the pin, placed the object in its jaws and gulped it down its throat like a fruit. With that done, the two soldiers quickly stood back and the Hunter exploded, its blood and bones splattering everywhere._

 _"That's just downright disgusting, but I fucking like it!" Beltway commented and Four Eyes said nothing. She was stunned that her Project Infected drug formula actually worked on Hunters. Next time, she wanted to try it on a Licker._

 _Bertha had her healing items and abilities ready for the fight. But just to make things go a little smoother for her and the group, she injected the Hunter that was staring at her with her "Infection Neutralizer" drug, the chemical that healed or harmed T-Virus infected._

 _Spectre took on the same Hunter with just his guns due to him not having any special killing abilities like his teammates had._

 _Bertha began firing her weapon at the enemy. During the fight, the creature was starting to feel weak. Like with Four Eyes' drug, Bertha's own injection was affecting the Hunter's ability to fight and it was soon on its knees from losing physical strength and it groaned weakly and was seeing everything in blurry vision._

 _Reaper took the chance to save everyone ammo by ripping the Hunter's head clean off its body._

 _With the three Hunters out of their way, Wolfpack carried on with their escape._

 _They entered the hospital's morgue room and hoped that Lupo was correct about there being a means of escape around here._

 _Another Hunter burst in and knocked Beltway into a fire pit at random._

 _"Fuck, that burns!" he shouted and quickly scrambled away from the fire and patted all flames from his person. Lucky for Beltway, his thick heavy suit prevented any burn injuries to him as it was designed resistant to most fiery explosions. He didn't actually feel the burning pain, it was just a sudden reaction from being knocked into it._

 _Lupo rushed over to help him out._

 _"Be careful, mon ami." she said to him. What she said translated to "my friend" in French as she herself was French._

 _The Hunter was killed and they kept running, refusing to stop for anything or any virus-contaminated being that tried to stop them until they reached the morgue's exit door and were finally outside again and they were very relieved to have survived the fire incident._

 _"I told you this was a way out. Now let's get to that crash site, find the EMP charges and, if possible, kill Nicholai."_

 _Wolfpack walked ahead with their weapons raised and ready for any B.O.W.s or Spec Ops soldiers._

 _Spectre used his wrist computer to locate the downed helicopter's whereabouts and soon learned that the site was the city's park._

 _The sounds of gunfire and yelling were heard not too far from them, not to mention inhuman growling and screeching. Each member guessed that enemy soldiers were around and were fighting off some B.O.W.s and judging from the screeching noises, Crimson Heads were afoot._

 _"Stay quiet and move slowly." said Vector._

 _They entered an abandoned apartment building and turned a corner that led them back outside and onto another street._

 _Their guesses about there being soldiers and zombies within range were correct as they spotted a team of Spec Ops troops combating Crimson Heads that were running at them from all sides except from, obviously, Wolfpack's own spot. The lone Umbrella unit brainstormed on what action to take next at the sight._

 _"Should we let the bastards tear themselves to shreds or do we just kill 'em all?" Beltway questioned. He wanted to kill the Spec Ops members, but on the other hand, he saw the idea of the creatures killing them brutally as more entertaining._

 _"I say we sit this one out for the moment and terminate the leftovers like last time. It will save us the ammo for more important matters on the road ahead, yes." Bertha suggested. By "important matters", the German woman was referring to Nicholai rather than the city's creatures._

" _It will save us energy and ammunition." Reaper added, agreeing with the plan._

 _Nobody protested that idea and they hid in the shadows except Vector who simply activated his cloaking and stood his ground and they all watched the street battle in silence._

 _Eventually, it was just down to a single Crimson Head and two Spec Ops members. Some of the soldiers were still alive, but those ones were gravely injured and possibly infected with the T-Virus all in part of the zombies._

 _When the Crimson Head was killed, the remaining Spec Ops were about to tend to their wounded teammates when Wolfpack suddenly emerged from their hiding places and finished them all off, especially the fresh virus carriers._

 _Jogging all the way to the other side of the street, the team found the path that led to the Raccoon City Park. Spectre informed them about the crash site being somewhere in the park and Wolfpack hopped over a pile of discarded junk. When they reached the park's gate entrance, they were disappointed to find that it was blocked off completely._

 _"It's blocked. We'll need to go around." Vector said. Having no other option, Wolfpack resorted to Vector's suggestion._

 _An open path was seen on their right and they followed it. A few wooden fences were seen and they just simply ran across them._

 _The team discovered a large, brick wall with a gaping hole blown in its middle and they entered the park that way. Fog covered the entire park, making it appear to be haunted. It gave them the creeps._

 _At last, they found the downed helicopter. Now they had to search it completely for the EMP devices and vamoose before any of the city's monsters showed up or worse, Nicholai._

 _A hefty box was seen sitting alone near the wreckage and Vector went and scooped it up._

 _"Is this it?" he asked. A sticker on its side was seen and it identified the item as one of the EMP devices they sought._

 _"Yes. Only two more to go." Spectre answered._

 _Screeching and rapid footsteps came within earshot and Wolfpack knew that company was coming._

 _Crimson Heads originated from the fog and were running toward Delta Team who then raised their weapons and opened fire at the creatures._

 _During the conflict, another scattered EMP device was discovered by Four Eyes and she took it._

 _"I found another one!" she shouted, shooting down a zombie that followed her._

 _"Good. That only leaves us with one more, yes?" Bertha asked._

 _Their radio comms were unexpectedly intercepted by the voice of Nicholai during the zombie battle._

 _"If you want the last EMP charge . . . then come and get it!" he said to them, his tone in a teasing manner._

 _Each Delta Team operative felt their blood boil and minds cloud with fury from hearing him._

 _"Nicholai!? He must be on our comm channel!" Spectre stated._

 _"No shit, Sherlock!" said Beltway._

 _"Wolfpack, take him out! You need that EMP charge!" said Command._

 _Receiving their new order without protest, Wolfpack killed off the remaining Crimson Head creatures and entered a gate that led them to a place that appeared to be void of life except for them just now. A building with three sections was seen along with a few garden blocks on the ground in front of them. This new place looked like something out of a Gothic story._

 _A red laser started creeping up on one of the Wolfpack members and then a gunshot was fired from somewhere and it almost hit them._

 _"Sniper! Take cover!" Lupo shouted and they did with the area's plant blocks._

 _A figure appeared from one of the building's structures and Wolfpack immediately recognized it to be Nicholai. He was seen holding a sniper rifle in his hands. The U.B.C.S. operative tossed out a frag grenade and it landed near Vector and Beltway._

 _"Grenade!" Beltway yelled and they all quickly moved away and the grenade exploded._

 _"Someone distract him with suppressive fire so we can move!" Vector said._

 _"HA! You fools don't even know what you're doing!" Nicholai taunted through their radios._

 _Gunshots were exchanged between the opposing people. Spectre was the only one capable of actually seeing Nicholai via his mask's scope and informed them of Nicholai's activities such as where he moved to and when he was reloading his firearm whenever he ran out of ammunition._

 _"Do you really believe that I could have done this all alone, comrades?" Nicholai asked them during the battle. "How do you think I knew where you were going? How did I know about your precious EMP devices? Simple: my client gave me your comm channel!"_

 _His speech stunned the Wolfpack team._

 _"That's right! I've been gathering combat data for 'Operation Watchdog'! You have been most useful in assisting me!" he said with pride._

 _"That fuckwad! He's been hoodwinking us the whole fucking time!" Beltway yelled angrily._

" _Then let's kill him and be done with it!" Reaper said as he exchanged fire with the Russian._

 _Another grenade was thrown at them as Nicholai continued rambling on about his deeds._

 _"Of course, if my client wants this information, then they will have to pay for it, and neither you or them can stop me!"_

 _He was then shot at by Bertha and Spectre and received a hit in his right shoulder. His shrieking grunt of pain satisfied Wolfpack for a brief moment._

 _Vector activated his cloaking and started running across the field in order to sneak inside the structure Nicholai holed himself in then killed him from within. However, he unknowingly stepped on a hidden landmine and it began beeping. Cursing loudly, Vector made a desperate dive away from it and into a corner of the building._

 _The mine detonated and bits of rubble and dirt splashed everywhere, including Vector who's cloak was disrupted by the blast and deactivated. Now he had to wait a while before using his cloak again. It was obvious that Nicholai had set up the trap and there was a possibility that additional landmines were buried in random spots in the ground ahead of the team, just waiting to go off and harm someone or something._

 _Nicholai saw this from the corner of his eye and smiled wickedly, now aware of what Vector tried to do. Other than that, he also had a thermal scope equipped on his rifle, allowing him to see Vector whenever he's in his invisible form._

'You didn't think I didn't come prepared especially for you, did you?' _he thought to himself._

 _The Russian man threw another grenade at Wolfpack, not caring who he harmed with it._

 _That didn't happen when one of his enemies shot the object in mid-air, causing it to explode and harm nobody. Although against Wolfpack, even Nicholai had to admit that that was an extraordinary feat._

 _While reloading, Lupo spotted a sniper rifle near a dead zombie and claimed it, avoiding another bullet by Nicholai. It was a bolt-action type. She inspected it for ammo and found only 5 bullets remaining in its clip. This new gun would increase their chances at getting rid of the deranged U.B.C.S. soldier faster, but the downside was that there were no further spare clips for the gun, so she'd have to use it wisely._

 _Sure they could use their own weapons on Nicholai, but with him camping high above them in the building and with hidden landmines preventing any of them from proceeding further, Lupo's new rifle was one of two weapons among Delta Team that would aid them, the other was the semi-auto rifle Spectre had and he had plenty of ammunition to go around and unlike her gun, Spectre's carried 10 rounds per magazine, doubling the firepower._

 _She had an idea._

 _"Spectre! I found a sniper rifle, so I need your help in eliminating Nicholai!" she said to him._

 _"Understood. Get ready to shoot!" he said._

 _Lupo and Spectre readied their respective rifles and took aim at where Nicholai kept appearing to shoot._

 _Nicholai laughed. "This might be easier than I thought. Maybe I overestimated the U.S.S." he said._

 _He then left his post for a moment and began to ring the tower's bell. Its loud ringing echoed throughout the park and went non-stop. That was bad news for Wolfpack because soon, they started hearing the all-too familiar roaring and snarling and it was getting closer._

 _"Not again!" Bertha complained._

 _Zombies showed up from everywhere and from under the building and made their way to the U.S.S. people. Some of those zombies also happened to be former U.B.C.S. soldiers. Either Nicholai doomed them to that fate or they got separated from him and their units on their own._

 _"Ha! Easy targets!" Nicholai bragged._

 _With Wolfpack being distracted by the new zombie threat, they had to carefully balance between killing the creatures and shooting at Nicholai whilst avoiding getting wounded by him._

 _Some of the zombies tried to breach the building's doors to get to Nicholai due to his bullet wound and they were easily attracted to the sight or smell of fresh, uninfected blood._

 _"Spectre and I will handle Nicholai so all of you keep those B.O.W.s away from us at all costs!" Lupo said._

 _To ensure she couldn't be harmed by Nicholai or the undead, Lupo activated her "Super Soldier" ability again and she and Spectre got to work in attacking Nicholai while the others worked to keep the zombies at bay from them._

 _"Do you see him?" Lupo asked him._

 _Spectre focused his mask's vision mode and got a lock on Nicholai._

 _"Indeed. He is standing on the far right of your position… trying to tend to his injury." he said._

 _The two snipers focused their rifle scopes on where their target supposedly was and prepared to fire the moment he tried to shoot._

 _Nicholai emerged from his hiding place and took aim at whomever he wished to shoot, mostly at the ones fending off the undead. But before he could do that, Spectre shot at Nicholai's rifle to prevent him from firing and Lupo took a shot at him, hitting him in the chest._

 _Lupo grinned with glee at striking the man down. Unfortunately for her and Spectre, Nicholai was wearing a bullet-resistant vest underneath his uniform. It saved him from being killed, but the bullet's impact against his vest still hurt. Plus, he was still vulnerable on his limbs and most importantly, his head._

 _"Agh! You are ruining my work!" he shouted._

 _After spending additional time killing the zombies and trying to kill Nicholai with no success so far, the latter had ceased his shooting rampage and fled the scene through a secret entrance/exit. By this time, no more zombies approached and Lupo's ability expired without her realizing it until now and the team members were all covered with blood and dirt._

 _"Nicholai is not a priority. Disengage and proceed to the power plant immediately. We need to deactivate that power grid." said U.S.S. Command._

 _"Nicholai's gone, eh? What a fucking chicken, choosing to run off than stay and fight like a man." Beltway said about the situation._

 _The entire area was quiet again. No gunshots, explosions or monster noises._

 _Their business finished here, Wolfpack gathered up their weapons and ammo and headed toward the building. Spectre used his mask technology to seek out any leftover landmines that survived the onslaught as well as Nicholai's whereabouts inside and didn't see either one, indicating that the madman had indeed escaped and that it was safe to cross the field. Still, that didn't mean they were safe from him. They were bound to run into him sometime in the city._

 _The group realized that all of the entrances to the building were bolted shut from the other side and that Nicholai must have built barriers to hold off all enemies before their short-lived confrontation with him._

 _Beltway tried ramming down a door on the building's far left, but he didn't succeed, so he planted a bomb on the door's front and he and the others stood back as far as possible. They didn't worry about the blast attracting any undead nearby, for there weren't any around, what they killed earlier was the horde of the park._

 _Beltway pressed a button on his wrist computer and the bomb exploded, opening the door for sure._

 _Wolfpack stepped inside and found a grand piano in the lobby and a small chapel room that was filled with extra corpses of zombified nuns and reverends. All of them had bullet holes in their heads and bodies, telling them that Nicholai slew them upon arrival._

 _The team entered the chapel and started searching until the 3rd and final EMP charge was located under one of the chapel's seats, thus ending Wolfpack's hunt for the EMP devices._

 _"Command, we've obtained all three EMP charges. Requesting update." Lupo spoke in her radio._

 _"Good work, Wolfpack. Management is not sure what's motivating Nicholai. But he seems to have ulterior motives. We'll keep looking into it."_

 _Wolfpack took their boss's word for it and departed from the chapel through a back exit. Their next location was, as Command put it, the city's power plant._

 _People from the Spec Ops unit were seen outside waiting for someone or something to pass by. Spotting each other, the two factions attacked one another._

 _When the U.S.S team were finished killing their enemies, they ran across a corner or two until they reached a building that they guessed was the power plant. Now they had to find and disable the plant's generators._

 _Two minutes later, Wolfpack found the plant's main generator room. It was huge, so huge that neither member knew where to start. The three main generators were seen in the area, electricity flowing throughout their metallic forms. No one was guarding the generators, leaving them ripe for the picking or so to speak._

 _"Command, we've reached the power plant." Vector said._

 _"Copy that. Plant the EMP charges on the generators and knock out that power grid." Command ordered and Wolfpack got to work right away._

 _To make it simpler, one EMP charge was given to three of their own and those in possession of them were told to seek out one generator machine each and plant a charge near them while the ones without an EMP device were to stand guard for intruders of any kind, monster and human._

 _While the team did their jobs, groups of Spec Ops soldiers were seen moving into the power plant's main room and prepared to attack._

 _"Spec Ops… incoming!" Spectre yelled._

 _The ones with the EMP charges put their tasks aside to help in fighting off the opposing unit._

 _Besides the Spec Ops, zombies suddenly invaded the area. Now it was a two-way fight for both operatives._

 _One Spec Ops person was struck with three bullets, suffering massive bleeding. This caused the zombies to suddenly screech and head for the wounded victim, ignoring their previous enemies._

 _The Wolfpack unit watched on as their adversaries focused more on the undead than on them. Seeing that made them suddenly realize why the creatures were attacking the Spec Ops more due to their wounded member. This is exactly how they saw the zombies act when they battled Nicholai at the chapel building before, but the team didn't realize it then. The presence of blood from the Spec Ops soldier and from Nicholai made the creatures behave wildly like sharks or piranhas in a feeding frenzy, a behavior similar to how they get from Four Eyes' pheromone bombs._

 _Like an egg, an idea hatched inside their minds._

 _Aiming carefully, the Wolfpack group fired shots at the Spec Ops soldier's unarmored body parts such as their arms, legs and even their head and throats and as expected, the zombie horde lurched at the Spec Ops men even more than before, leaving them to be distracted long enough for Wolfpack to sneak around the chaos and place their charges on the generators._

 _None of the zombies even bothered to notice and attack the Umbrella soldiers as they were too busy with the team of government soldiers like wild animals._

 _So far, only two charges were planted. All they had to do was place the final charge and leave the plant._

 _Just then, they heard the voice of a certain someone above them. "I'm done playing games with you Security Service dogs! Time to finish this!" Once again, it was Nicholai Ginovaef._

 _"It's Nicholai… on the catwalks… above us!" Spectre said aloud._

 _Wolfpack looked up and saw Nicholai standing right above everyone and everything. He held his sniper rifle tightly in his hands and prepared to attack the U.S.S. troops._

'Here we go again!' _Lupo thought._

 _As they fought with Nicholai again, more enemies, both zombies and Spec Ops, appeared and went after Wolfpack and each other. With their presence, tackling them and Nicholai was going to be an even more serious, difficult task to juggle._

 _Vector offered to take the last EMP charge and complete the mission himself. He was given the device and he quickly activated his cloak and made haste._

 _Beltway accompanied him since demolitions and explosives were his specialty._

 _Although none of the Spec Ops people could see Vector, the B.O.W.s could as well as Nicholai thanks to his thermal scope, but he didn't care about that. His bullets would have a hard time piercing Beltway's armor suit, but he tried anyway._

 _The Umbrella duo shoved a Spec Ops man aside and before that person could fight back, he fell over a rail and was attacked by some of the zombies nearby and his horrible shrieks echoed throughout the compound._

 _Nicholai cursed as the duo proved to be more trouble than they were worth. Even if the mission proved to be a failure, he could at least take down one of these insufferable dogs. His line of sight lingered on Four Eyes, who was busy keeping zombies away from her but left her back open. The Russian smirked maliciously as he aimed his rifle at the woman then pulled the trigger._

 _Four Eyes heard the shot and turned to look back, eyes wide with shock as she was about to receive a fatal injury… until a black mass stood in front of her, taking the hit._

" _Urk!" Reaper grunted as the force of the bullet sent him flying until he landed on his back, a hole present on his chest plate with blood seeping from the wound._

" _Shit! Reaper's down!" Four Eyes cried out as she fired at any of the Crimson Heads that tried to make a meal out of the fallen super soldier._

" _Get him on his feet! We're not leaving him behind!" Lupo ordered as Bertha and Four Eyes took the time to bring Reaper back onto stable ground while the French woman and Spectre covered them with their rifles._

 _At last, the charge was set and was good to go._

 _"Charges set! Detonating now!" Beltway warned. He and Vector ran for it as did their teammates, Nicholai and any surviving Spec Ops members and in a few seconds, all three EMP devices were initiated._

 _The three generators exploded in a blinding flash of light and in seconds, they, the computers inside the area and everything electronic all over the city were deactivated. Buildings and homes blacked out all at once. Nothing electronic survived._

 _By then, most of Raccoon City was soon engulfed in darkness and the only main source of light available were the fires that blazed on. Other than that, the only things that withstood the EMP blast were Wolfpack's own gear and technology._

 _Miles away outside the city limits, even a few signs that said "WELCOME TO RACCOON CITY. HOME OF UMBRELLA." were powered down. It was like a modern-day version of the 8th plague from biblical scriptures._

 _"Good. The power grid's down. Our job's done here. No need to keep fighting. Leave those bastards in the dark." Command commented on Wolfpack's success._

 _When it was over, Wolfpack took a seat on a ruined bus stop bench and breathed a sigh of relief knowing that their task was complete and they were free of Nicholai and his madness. Four Eyes and Bertha were checking over Reaper, who was keeping a hand over the hold in his armor as weak breaths left his lips._

" _How do you feel?" The German medic inquired._

 _Reaper coughed a few times then looked down at his wound. "Bullet pierced through my lung… Can't heal… Have to get it out…"_

 _Lupo came over to investigate her wounded teammate. "What's his condition?"_

" _Puncture wound through the lung. I need to perform a field autopsy or else he'll choke on his own blood." Bertha answered as she worked to remove Reaper's chest plate._

 _Four Eyes looked at Reaper, "Why did you take the bullet for me?"_

" _You were in trouble. My body just reacted." Reaper answered in his usual blunt honesty. "Kinda regretting it now…"_

" _Hush now, Bertha will get you back up on your feet soon. Just stay alive until then." Lupo told the clone, who nodded in response as the medic of Wolfpack worked her twisted magic to help her injured teammate._

 _Reaper would survive his wound, but traitorous Russian's words came back to haunt him. Someone gave him Delta Team's comm channel. He only knew few people who had access to that information… and it made him doubt their true intentions._

* * *

 **[Present]**

* * *

Reaper sighed as he lowered his shirt and went to check on Rei to make sure she was doing alright. It would be some time before they would have to leave again and they couldn't linger in his apartment forever, despite how favorable it would be to have all his weapons.

He passed by Takashi, who was napping on the cough, and marched down towards his bedroom. He knocked on the door a few times but received no answer. _'Honestly, what the hell is taking her so long?'_ Reaper though as he opened the door to his room but no one was in sight.

"Takashi, is that-" He heard Rei's voice then a door opened and out came Rei Miyamoto… clad in only a wet white towel that hugged her fine female figure. "N-Nocturne-san!? What are you doing here!?"

"This is my bedroom. Why were you taking so long in the shower?" Reaper pondered, not really caring if Rei was naked or not. He'd seen it plenty of times before when he still worked in Umbrella.

Rei blushed heavily as she hid behind the door to hide her nudity, "W-Well, I was covered in blood but then the shower felt too good and I sorta lost track of time."

Reaper sighed, "Just get yourself dried off and dressed. Once we've rested, we're leaving for the police station." He stated.

"Okay…"

The super soldier left the embarrassed girl alone, closing the door behind him as he made his way into the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat. When he reached for his fridge to pull something out…

 _ ***WHAM***_

…the wall next to his head suddenly broke open, revealing a massive gloved hand that reached out to crush his skull. Luckily, Reaper's instincts managed to save his life as he vaulted back to avoid his attacker's grip.

Reaper narrowed his eyes as the owner of the hand emerged from the wall, revealing their menacing form. A tall humanoid creature with dark grey skin, milky white eyes, and a bald head growled lowly at the former assassin. It was clad in a protective coat that was black in color with power limiters on the gloves of its wrists.

"A T-103…" Reaper growled. "Just my fucking luck."

Takashi shot awake from his nap, "Huh? What's happening?" He said sleepily before he took notice of the Tyrant standing menacingly in the kitchen. "Holy shit!"

"Takashi, grab Miyamoto and find a safe place to hide!" Reaper ordered.

"Huh? Why? Just who is that?!"

"There's no time! Run, now!" The super soldier yelled as the T-103 reached out to grasp his head but Reaper dodged at the last second, grasping the bioweapon by the wrist and using his enhanced strength to judo flip it over his shoulder, slamming it right on his dining room table.

Takashi quickly ran for the bedroom to grab Rei while Reaper dealt with the B.O.W. The super soldier quickly ran towards his weapon wall and removed a SPAS-12 shotgun, taking a few buckshot rounds and loaded them into the chamber. With a jerk of his hand, he pumped the weapon and took aim at the Tyrant's head.

"Eat lead, bitch!" He snarled before firing several rounds at the bioweapon's face. Bits of its grey flesh flew off from its face, revealing muscle and bone before it had enough of the pain. The Tyrant's large hand reached out, grasping the barrel of the shotgun and squeezing it to the point the metal was warped beyond recognition. Reaper shot his foot out, kicking the B.O.W in the face.

"Why did this motherfucker have to come back in my life!?" Reaper snarled before he rushed towards a container and opened it up, revealing a rocket launcher with the missile already equipped. He mounted it on his shoulder and aimed. "SUCK ON THIS!"

He pulled the trigger and the rocket was sent flying towards the Tyrant's face and exploded on contact. When the smoke cleared, the Tyrant knelt on one knee with its head bowed down.

"Now's my chance…" He said, glancing over at his power suit and quickly ran over to it. He removed the armor and slipped on the muscle suit. The artificial servos activating and empowering him with greater strength. Following that, he clipped on the boots, greaves, waist guard, the gauntlets, and the chestplate. He was about to reach for his helmet before his instincts warned him of danger, forcing him to crouch down to avoid a wild haymaker from the Tyrant after it recovered. "Always hated these fucking things."

* * *

LINE BREAK

* * *

"Takashi, what's going on?!" Rei demanded as she was frantically trying to get her clothes on after taking a bath.

"I don't know, some big guy came crashing through the wall and now he's telling us to stay put," Takashi answered.

"We have to help him then!"

"No, we can't. We won't stand a chance." Takashi said. "We just have to hope that he makes it out alive."

 _ ***CRASH***_

A black mass crashed through the wall behind Takashi, sending plaster and wood all over the floor. Rei screamed out of instinct while Takashi covered her. The two teens looked at what slammed through and found it to be Reaper, who was clad in the black armor from before.

"Ugh… I _really_ hate Tyrants…" Reaper groaned.

"Nocturne-san!" Rei gasped.

"Huh?" Reaper looked at the teens. "Idiots! I told you to hide!"

"Hide from what!?" Rei demanded.

"From that!" The clone gestured through the hole towards the approaching Tyrant.

"Shit, it's coming!" Takashi panicked as he grabbed the hastily dressed Rei by the arm and pulled her along. "Come on, Rei! We need to move!"

"Wait, Takashiiii!" Rei cried out as they dodged a lariat from the Tyrant.

"Hey asshole, your target's me!" Reaper shouted as he went up to it and gave it a few punches.

The Tyrant shook its head from the super soldier's blows and focused its attention on Reaper, going in with a big overhead punch to knock him down but Reaper rolled between its legs and then kicked it in the back, knocking the tall bioweapon down. He then raised his leg and brought an axe kick down on the Tyrant's spine, causing the floor to break and the Tyrant crashing through several floors.

"That should keep him down for now…" He said to himself then looked down at his fallen helmet and recovered it. Crimson eyes stared into the four dim blue camera eyes that stared right back at him. He turned the helmet around… and placed it on his head as the HUD came online, feeding him intel for his vitals, weapons, ammunition, and the condition of his armor. The camera eyes shined their luminescent blue once more.

The Reaper has finally returned.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the chapter, finally!**

 **Oh my god! I cannot tell you guys how long its been since I had to finish this. I was hitting a roadblock with the fight scene with the Tyrant but I finally finished it.**

 **KRD: Thanks to me~!**

 **GKC: Oh right, I asked KRD to help me with this. I should've done that from the start…**

 **KRD: What would you do without me? :)**

 **GKC: Take over the world.**

 **KRD: Ha-ha very funny. Anyways, as you can see, I'm helping him out because one, huge fan of H.O.T.D and RE, two, my co-author for my version of H.O.T.D left me high and dry altogether, having not being able to contact him for years, and three, well… okay, just two. But our interests in these two franchises are aligned so here I am!**

 **GKC: Rejoice! For we shall align in this story of blood, tragedy, and drama!**

 **KRD: Okay, easy there… But yeah, look forward to more of me around in the future. See ya next chapter!**

 **GKC: Peace out, everybody!**


End file.
